As Time Goes By
by yami-hi-tenshi
Summary: Yusuke and the others meet some surprizing enemies and have a new freind 2.Bonds are formed and crazy things happen.Things seem pretty normal at first, but get weirder as time goes by. This story is long, but everyone that read it say its worth it.


The content of this fanfiction has inappropriate "action" in it, so if sexual situations displease you, then refrain from reading this. Also do not read this if you are under age. Along with the normal Yu Yu Hakusho characters, I have added one of my own characters that I made up. Her name is Samana, like Kurama, she is only a half demon. Her mom was human, but her father was a demon. Her father, Tajii (ta-jy) was a wolf demon known for using his powers to kill, steal, and womanize beautiful women. You can find out more information on her by reading this fanfiction. Thanks for reading.  
  
"Yusuke, you jerk!" Keiko slammed the door right in front of Yusuke Urameshi's face.  
"Now what's this argument about?" Boton turned around from an alley next to Keiko's house.  
"It's none of your business"  
"Yusuke said that Keiko was being really bitchy today because her goldfish died and Yusuke said that is was no big deal that the goldfish had died," Kurama told Boton. chuckles  
"HEY! THAT WAS NOT YOUR OR HER BUSINESS!"  
"You really shouldn't make such a big deal out of this girl, Yusuke," said the Jaganshi while appearing out of what seemed like thin air.  
"Since when do you give girlfriend advice, Hiei? You've never even had a girlfriend!" Yusuke was furious now.  
  
walking sounds  
  
Hmm...Sounds like Samana is making her appearance.... Sure enough, Samana turned out of the same alley that Boton had a minute earlier. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei look up in surprise. There stood the beautiful human form of Samana, her long blonde hair and clear blue eyes catching the gaze of everyone except Boton.  
"You haven't been around for a while," Kurama said with a little appeal on his tongue.  
"What took you so long," Boton asked.  
"You try running down an alley in a miniskirt and high heels," Samana said.  
"I told you to wear jeans, but do you listen...Noooo"  
"Well, if I knew we were gonna end up running, I would have worn jeans, so what's all the yelling about?"  
"Yusuke and Keiko got in another fight"  
"Why don't you just tell the whole world, Kurama!" Yusuke yelled. Then after calming down, Yusuke asked, "Well, it looks like we're all here, what was the big emergency you needed to tell us?"  
"Not everyone is here," Boton said.  
"Really? Who's missing?"  
"Kuwabara and Yukina." Hiei looked shocked at hearing his sister's name. "Why does Yukina need to come?" Hiei asked shooting an evil glare at Boton.  
"Because she heals people and I enjoy watching you sweat" chuckles  
"Ha ha, very funny," Hiei said sarcastically, "sometimes I wonder if you want me to kill you" Hiei said bitterly.  
"UmmThereIsNoReasonToKillMe...ImGonnaGoFindKuwabaraAndYukinaNowBye!" Boton said slurring all her word together as she ran off in search of Kuwabara and Yukina.  
"Well, since we can't go inside Keiko's house, for obvious reasons, then I guess we could just go to my house," Samana said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Well, we're all here, so what's the emergency, Boton?" Yusuke said with annoyance in his voice.  
"Well, umm.....Koenma said that there are some demons from Makia that escaped and disguised themselves as humans, and they are now killing as many people as they can find."  
"That's it? This should be easy."  
"Not exactly, Yusuke. turns out the beasts are stronger than you can even believe. Their names are Toshio, Mari, Kenji, and Reiko. Toshio specializes in telekinesis---"  
"What in Hell's name is tele-tele-tele-whatever, that one thing you just said Toshio specializes in?"  
"I can answer that one, Yusuke, telekinesis is when you can control things with your mind," Samana said with a satisfactory smirk on her face.  
"And how did you know that?"  
"I have my reasons" smirks  
"Well, anyway, clears throat, as I was saying. Toshio specializes in telekinesis, he also has a powerful defense. Toshio is the oldest of the four demons, and is quite strong too. He isn't very fast, so Hiei, he should be an easy match against you. Mari is the second oldest of the demons, she specializes---"  
"'SHE!? WE HAVE TO FIGHT A GIRL!?" Kuwabara said with worries.  
"Actually, two girls, but getting back to the point---"  
"I can't fight girls! It goes against my code of honor!"  
"Well, you fought me, Kuwabara," Samana said.  
"That was different."  
"How so?"  
"You looked like a guy---" WHAP Kuwabara lay limp on the floor with one red handprint on his face...  
"I DID NOT, I REPEAT, NOT LOOK LIKE A GUY!"  
"May I continue, or do I have to shout over all of you?"  
"Go ahead and continue, Boton."  
"Mari specializes in mainly electrical attacks, her weapon of choice is a whip made from electrical wires. Kenji is the youngest brother of Toshio and Mari, he specializes in water attacks."  
"Looks, like you're gonna have a hard time with this job, Hiei." giggles "I can do more than just flame attacks, you know" Hiei said coldly. clears throat "As I was saying, Reiko is the youngest sister of all the demons, but don't be fooled by her small size. Despite the fact that she is the youngest and smallest of the four demons, she packs quite a punch. She specializes in speed and transformation. She has the power to transform into an extremely strong wolf demon for a 24-hour time limit, when she transforms, she takes on the powers and strength of a wolf demon. Her weapon of choice is a sword, but like herself, her sword can transform too. Her sword can transform from a harmless human-made sword to a demon sword that possesses a power of its own! That is all the information I was given."  
"Maybe this will be tougher than I thought," Yusuke said.  
  
"So now what," Samana asked Yusuke while walking into town.  
"Beats me, we have to look around for those demons I guess."  
"Well, you could go make up with Keiko-"  
"SHUT UP! LEAVE MY PERSONAL LIFE OUT OF THIS!"  
"Jeez, it was just a thought, besides, technically I'm one of yours and Keiko's friends so it is my business to be in your personal life."  
"Pardon me, but I sense a powerful ki that just shouts demon," Kurama interrupted Samana and Yusuke's bickering.  
"Oh, I can sense it now too," Samana said with a little worry in her voice, "Their power is very great, but I'm sure this won't last long if we all team up."  
"I'll take this demon down on my own. I want to fight alone, do not interfere," Hiei said being very cocky.  
"Well, isn't he Mr. Anti-social today..."  
"Forgive him, Samana, he's a little bit of a loner and doesn't like to be a team player," Boton said while appearing on her oar.  
"And who invited you?" Hiei turned around and gave an evil glare.  
"I have a right to be here, I am Yusuke's assistant, you know."  
"Why don't you go change Koenma's diaper. You will be of no help here."  
"Well, I never."  
"He's right, Boton. You'll just end up getting in the way," Samana said with some regret in her voice. Hiei thinks "Hn? Did she just agree with me?"  
  
walking sounds  
  
Everyone directs their attention to the person walking toward them. Clearly this must be the demon, it was a little girl with brown eyes and lavender(light purple) hair. She was short, very short, shorter than Hiei.  
"Looking for me," said the mysterious girl, "I am Reiko, who will be fighting me then?"  
"Go ahead Hiei, you want to fight, you fight her." Kurama said with a smirk on his face.  
"If you're too scared, I'll take her on," Samana said giggling.  
  
Hiei gives Samana an extremely evil glare  
  
"I'll be fighting you. This won't take long," Hiei  
"Cocky little bastard aren't you..." Reiko said with a smirk, "Wait a minute...I know you..."  
"Hn?"  
"Yes, you're Hiei, traitorous demon, you hang around with humans now." Rieko said with a smirk.  
"Hey! Kurama and I are not human...entirely..." Samana said with anger.  
"Ah, yes, Tajii's daughter and Yuko Kurama, you both are traitors as well. You will die after killing off Hiei."  
"That's NOT going to happen," Hiei said enraged.  
"Let's begin, then."  
  
Hiei charges at Reiko with immense speed and draws his sword---  
  
clash  
  
Hiei's sword collides with Reiko's untransformed sword in a fight to see which sword will hold out longest without breaking. Reiko steps away from Hiei and frees the swords from their lock.  
  
Reiko laughs  
  
"Now, face my sword of the wolf demon!"  
  
Both Reiko and her sword become transformed. Reiko grows wolf ears and a tail, and her sword grows to an extremely large size. Hiei charges once again---  
  
"Pst, behind you."  
  
Hiei gasps slightly  
  
A little girl overcame Hiei's speed. Then all of a sudden, Reiko swings her sword, but luckily Hiei dodged it just enough to keep it from inflicting a fatal wound upon himself. Then a flash of blinding light hits the sword from Reiko's hands and transforms both the sword and herself back to normal... Hiei looks up from the ground to see Samana's eyes glowing as bright as the attack that hit away Reiko's sword.  
  
"I-I-I told you not to interfere..." Hiei said weakly.  
"What, and let you die, no way," Samana responded.  
"W-W-Why.." Hiei said before passing out.  
"That was all very touching, but I have my sword back and transformed again if you didn't notice," Reiko said with a mild annoyance in her voice.  
"Your fight is with me now, leave him and the others out of it," Samana said pointing to Hiei, then the others.  
"Very well, now die!" Reiko started to charge at Samana--- Then another blinding light appeared, but this time as a shield in front of Samana guarding her from Reiko's sword. Samana's eyes were glowing once again, and the light shield threw Reiko back into a wall just barely missing where Hiei was lying passed out. "Where is her power coming from..." Reiko asked herself out loud.  
"I'll tell you, it comes from my feelings. You piss me off and I become stronger, you give me a challenge and I become stronger, you can't win. You pissed me off, so you will die." Reiko thinks "Her feelings? I have an idea..."  
  
Reiko walks over to where Hiei lays unconscious.  
"What are you doing?" Samana said looking slightly worried, "Stay away from him, this fight doesn't concern him anymore!"  
"Well, now it does. You come near me any more and I'll cut off his head," Reiko said smirking in satisfactory.  
  
Samana drops to her knees  
  
"DO YOU HAVE NO HONOR!?" Kuwabara yelled at Reiko.  
"My only honor is killing the weak and undeserving," Reiko said with a smirk.  
  
Hiei awoke and tripped Reiko with his sword  
  
"You bitch, I told you this was my fight," Hiei said struggling to stand, "Now back off and let me fight..."  
"Hiei, you can barely stand let alone fight, let me fight her."  
"No."  
"Dumb move, Hiei!" Reiko was untransformed once again, but gave a quick, and extremely painful-looking punch to Hiei's stomach. Hiei's eyes widened before dropping to his knees and falling to the ground totally shocked from pain.  
"HIEI!" Samana yelled hoping her teammate would rise to his feet once again. "Kurama, take Hiei to Yukina and get him better."  
"Right."  
" THAT'S IT, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Samana's eyes started glowing once again and Reiko flew into a brick wall, totally demolishing it. "YOU ARE SCUM AND DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE, REIKO! I WILL KILL YOU, AND YOU WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!" Samana started walking toward Reiko. Reiko slowly arose from the rubble in total shock. Samana thinks "Hiei...please don't die...I love you..."  
  
There was another bright light, but this time the bight light surrounded the spot where Samana and Reiko had been fighting--- When the light disappeared, Reiko's body lay in pieces and Samana passed out on the ground.  
  
{3 days later}  
  
"W-W-Where am I?"  
"Bout time you woke up," Yusuke said to Samana.  
"What happened?"  
"Reiko, is dead thanks to you,"  
"And Hiei?"  
"He has a couple broken ribs and he's pissed off, but he's fine." Samana thinks "Was that me who killed Reiko, I never felt that way before, what's happening to me?" Samana recalls the last thing she thought before passing out "Hiei..please don't die...I love you..."  
  
"Do you know why he is pissed off?"  
"He keeps mumbling something about being saved by a girl." chuckles and smirks "That reminds me, we only have one demon left to find---"  
"ONE!? When I was fighting Reiko we had only begun finding the demons!"  
"Yeah, well, you have been unconscious for three days now---"  
"Three days? That explains why I feel like I've been hit by a truck...Who's the last demon we have to find?"  
"Toshio."  
"Is he the one with telekinetic powers?"  
"Something like that, I think. I'm not sure, but you can ask Boton, she's in the living room with the others."  
"Wait a minute...how long have you been in here?"  
"Umm..." Yusuke started blushing, "Not long..."  
"Not long my ass. Why exactly were you in here?" Samana asked with a mysterious look.  
"This is my room...and don't get any ideas, I am not sick and twisted like Kuwabara."  
  
Samana gets up and walks to the living room with Yusuke right behind her  
  
"Good to see you awake, Samana."  
"Thanks Kurama..." Samana looks around  
"What are you looking for?"  
"Has anyone seen Hiei?"  
"Yeah, he left not too long ago mentioning something about going for a walk."  
"Did he say anything else?"  
"No, I'm afraid he didn't leave much information on his where- abouts."  
  
Samana walks toward the door  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Yusuke asked.  
"I'm going for a walk."  
  
Samana walks through the park and sits on a nearby bench.  
"Hello, Hiei."  
"How did you know where I was?" Hiei asked with a mild annoyance in his voice.  
"You like sitting in trees, and there are a lot of trees in the park. And it helps that I could sense your ki."  
"..." Hiei moved from the tree to the park bench next to Samana.  
"I'm sorry, Hiei..." Hiei thinks "What the Hell is she talking about, she has nothing to be sorry for..."  
  
"I should not have intruded on your battle with Reiko..."  
"..."  
"Please...forgive me...."  
"I will not---"  
"Hiei, I'm sorry---"  
"Let me finish, you have nothing to be sorry for, so there is no need to forgive you."  
"Hiei-san..."  
"If anything I should be apologizing to you."  
"Hn?"  
"I had been mean to you when you had tried to help me, and if you had not interfered like I asked, I would be dead right now..."  
"Hiei...." Samana and Hiei stared at each other in some sort of trance...There was an extremely odd silence between them...Then Samana looked at the ground and broke the silence. Samana's memory replays in her mind "Hiei..don't die...I love you..."  
  
"I was afraid.."  
"Hn?"  
"I thought....I thought you were going to die..."  
"Why did that scare you?"  
"To tell you the truth, I'm not exactly sure why..." Samana's memory replays in her head once again "...I love you..."  
  
"Why did you come looking for me?"  
"I wanted to be sure you were ok, how are you ribs?"  
"It's nothing..."  
"May I see?"  
"Hn?" Hiei started to blush.  
"Hiei, I do believe you are blushing..."  
"..." Hiei blushes more.  
  
Samana lifts Hiei's shirt a little to reveal a large white bandage surrounding his ribs.  
  
"Hiei-san...Is this what Reiko did to you?"  
  
Hiei nodded. Then Samana lets go of Hiei's shirt and lets it fall back into place.  
  
Samana looked at Hiei with large, watery eyes...  
"What's wrong?"  
"After Reiko hit you in the stomach, breaking your ribs, I lost control..."  
"Lost control, what do you mean?"  
"My powers are telekinetic, and they are basically controlled with my feelings..."  
"Yeah, I heard you mumbling that stuff when you were talking to Reiko."  
"And when she hit you, I got so upset that my powers got the better of me, almost as if I was another person...I couldn't control them, I-I-I'm just so scared..."  
  
Samana leans onto Hiei's shoulder and begins to cry softly.  
  
"Hiei...I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to see me like this..."  
"Umm..." Hiei began to blush more.  
  
Hiei looks into Samana's watery eyes, her blue eyes looked like clear, blue crystals.  
  
"Hiei-san....."  
"What is it?' Hiei's voice becoming softer now.  
"I must tell you something..." Samana's memory comes to her once again "...I love you..."  
  
"What is it?" Samana's eyes grew wider, but in shock this time...  
"What is it?"  
"There is a strong ki approaching...neither of us are in fighting condition...we must make a run for it..."  
"Right..." Samana thinks "Did he just agree to run away from a battle?"  
  
"I'm faster than you, so climb on my back and we'll make a run for Urameshi's house..." Samana thinks "I should have worn jeans today, damnit, why did I choose to wear this damn skirt..."  
  
"Okay, but what about your ribs?"  
"I'll be fine, we have to get out of here though." Hiei's voice returned slowly to its cold tone. Samana gets onto Hiei's back, then Hiei begins jumping from tree to tree to get to Yusuke's house. Samana bounces lightly upon his back. Hiei thinks "I am enjoying this way more than I should be..."chuckles slightly under his breath  
  
Yusuke's door bangs open with Hiei still holding Samana on his back. Everyone stares at Hiei and Samana with awkward gazes. Kurama looks shocked to see the two like that. Yusuke and Kuwabara look like they are about to bust a gut. Keiko and Boton look like surprised to see them together at all (considering they fight sometimes). And Yukina stares bewildered at the two of them in such a position. "Hiei...what have you been up to..." Yusuke says with a devilish grin. Hiei and Samana exchange looks of embarrassment, and Samana quickly gets off Hiei's back and stands beside him.  
"..." both Hiei and Samana turned red, just now realizing how bad it must have looked for them to show up in a position such as the one they were in.  
"Well, you see, umm..."  
"We have located Toshio!" Hiei said, braking Samana's attempt to explain their position.  
"WHAT!? Where is he!?"  
"I sensed his ki approaching us in the park..."  
"Us? devilish smile And what exactly were you doing in the park?"  
"YUSUKE! QUESTIONS LATER, TOSHIO NOW!" Boton yelled to catch Yusuke's attention.  
"Right."  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Samana stand near the park bench where Toshio's ki was detected.  
  
walking sounds  
  
"You there, girl!" said a boy with brown eyes and blue hair. He looked as though he was no older than Yusuke, but his power seemed to be nothing compared to Yusuke's. Samana thinks "Yusuke seems stronger now, did he do some training..I wonder..."  
  
"Me?"  
"Yes, you...Is your name Samana?!"  
"Yes, what of it?" "You killed my youngest sister, Reiko, did you not?" Samana thinks "This must be Toshio."  
  
"Yes---" Samana was interrupted when Toshio shot a telekinetic wave of red light that hit her hard in the stomach, causing her to fly into the park bench breaking it and landing hard on the ground.  
"WHAT THE HELL! YOU BASTARD!" Hiei shouted at Toshio.  
"Back off, or you're next." Toshio snapped cockily at Hiei. Samana recalls her memory again "...I love you..."  
  
Hiei looked over his shoulder at Samana.  
  
Hiei turned around looking at Toshio with fire in his eyes. Hiei thinks "Damn him! He will pay, I owe that much to her after she protected me from Reiko...Toshio will die!"  
  
Hiei charged at Toshio at his top speed and could not be seen by Yusuke and the others. In a flash, Hiei stood behind Toshio with his sword drawn. Toshio looked shocked for one brief moment. Hiei had gone so fast that Toshio had no time to put up his telekinetic shield.  
"What the Hell...." Toshio said hen fell to the ground, his blood spreading across the grass. Yusuke and the others stood astonished to Hiei's reaction, but decided not to question it.  
  
Samana steadily awakes to see Hiei's face next to her bedside.  
"Hiei?"  
"Umm..." Hiei began to blush.  
"Hiei...thank you..." Hiei nodded Samana smiled  
"I want to tell you something," Samana said  
"What is it?" Samana thinks "You wanted to tell him you loved him..."  
  
"I wanted to tell you---" Yusuke opens the door to the bedroom.  
"I brought some food for you guys..."  
  
Hiei gives Yusuke a quick glare  
  
"What, bad timing?"  
"Yes..." Hiei stood up and took his leave through the window.  
"What was that all about?"  
"Nothing..." Sigh  
"It didn't seem like nothing."  
"Nevermind, Yusuke." Samana thinks "You did it again, you missed your chance to tell him you loved him, and now you're shutting Yusuke out of your life."  
  
Samana stands up and walks out the bedroom door past Yusuke.  
  
In Yusuke's living room everyone is present on Sunday morning except for Hiei and Samana.  
"So what did you need, Yusuke?" Keiko asks, "And why aren't Samana and Hiei here?"  
"Something weird is going on, and I don't know what it is. Samana is starting to become a little anti-social these days..."  
"You're right, and that's not like her. She's being very secretive at school too, even to me, and I'm her best friend."  
"Hiei is daydreaming at school now, and normally he skips with me...But he hasn't been skipping as much as he normally does..."  
"Did you try talking to them at all, Yusuke?" Kurama asked.  
"I asked Hiei about it and he said that he doesn't know what the Hell I'm talking about...And Samana said that she just hasn't been sleeping well, so that could be why she is acting strange, but somehow I don't think that's true."  
"Maybe you should butt out and let them deal with their own problems," Boton said, "After all, that was what you were asking Samana to do when you and Keiko were fighting."  
  
Yusuke glares at Boton  
  
"Well, then I guess we'll have to figure it out on our own then, see you all at school tomorrow..."  
  
That night at Samana's house she was tossing and turning in her sleep.  
  
{BEGIN DREAM}  
  
"Reiko, don't hurt him! Kill me instead, JUST LEAVE HIEI OUT OF IT!"  
  
Reiko snickers  
  
"His time has come, and yours will too..." Reiko jabs her sword through Hiei's stomach...  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HIEI!"  
  
Hiei stands up, struggling to live.  
  
"..."  
  
Hiei gives a shockingly defeated look toward Samana, then dies...  
  
"HIEI!!!NOOOOOO!!!NO!"  
  
{END DREAM}  
  
"NO!" Samana was panting hard and sweating slightly. Samana thinks "Oh, thank goodness, it was only a nightmare..."  
  
Then Samana gets up to look out her balcony window, when she sees something hiding in the trees...  
"Hiei?'  
"Why do human's get so emotional over things that aren't real..."  
  
Hiei steps out from the shadows  
  
"Because sometimes those things can seem painfully real..."  
"Like how?"  
"Like, if they were based on a horrific memory..."  
"Hn?"  
"I had a dream about Reiko..."  
"What happened?" The dream flashes through Samana's mind...Hiei's dead corpse lay on the ground.  
  
"Somebody died, and it wasn't Reiko..."  
"Who?"  
"Well...It was...Wait, why are you here?"  
"I heard you screaming..."  
"Good thing my mom is gone, she'd freak if she saw you here."  
"Who died?"  
"..."  
"Well?"  
".........you did..." Hiei thinks "Was all that screaming over my death? Why would she get so upset? Why..."  
  
"Why was that upsetting?"  
"Because...."  
"..."  
"Because...Ai shiteru Hiei." Samana blushes wildly Hiei's eyes grew wide in shock, Hiei thinks "Love me? How could she love me? Why would she love me, is this a joke..."  
  
"That's right, I love you...That is what I wanted to tell you in the bedroom before Yusuke broke up our conversation...Hiei?" Hiei was still shocked from hearing that. Then Hiei's eyes went back to their normal state, and he looked down at the floor. Hiei thinks "Love...Well, I don't feel the same way...do I? She saved me in the fight with Reiko, ad I saved her in the fight with Toshio...Does that mean I love her too?"  
  
Hiei gets off the tree branch near Samana's balcony window, and lands near Samana on her balcony. Hiei recalls a memory of when Samana was riding on Hiei's back to get to Yusuke's house, "I am enjoying this way more than I should be..." Hiei blushes. Hiei thinks "Maybe I do love her..."  
  
Hiei gets closer to Samana and draws near to her ear...  
"Ai shiteru Samana." Hiei blushes wildly Samana walks into her room and off her balcony and sits upon her bedside, leaving Hiei on the balcony to watch. Samana taps the bedside next to her lightly. Hiei walks into her room and sits where she had just tapped.  
"Hiei...Do you truly love me?"  
"Would I have said it if I didn't..." Hiei blushes Samana leans toward Hiei closing her eyes and puckering her lips...  
"What are you doing?" Samana sits up straight immediately in shock  
"I was...um..."  
"Hn?"  
"This..." Samana leans in toward Hiei, closes her eyes, and kissed Hiei...Hiei was shocked to actually be kissed. Samana got closer to Hiei, and Hiei could feel her warm body touching his own. Hiei felt Samana's tongue touching his lips asking for entrance. Hiei opened his mouth slightly to let her tongue get inside, and Samana's tongue touched his own. Samana gently got away from kissing Hiei. Hiei leaned toward Samana to begin another kiss...  
"No, Hiei-san..."  
"What...Why?"  
"Because, I could get carried away and hurt your wounded ribs..."  
  
Hiei thinks "My ribs are nothing, surely she knows that after carrying her to Yusuke's..."  
  
"My ribs are fine...They have been healing quite well."  
"I don't believe you..." Samana began to lift Hiei's shirt, and Hiei lifted his arms for Samana to pull his shirt off (which she did).  
"There, you see. You still have to wrap it..."  
"I do that because Koenma makes me."  
"O really..." Samana said with a smirk. Samana laid her head on Hiei's lap, and Hiei began to unconsciously play with Samana's long blonde hair. Samana sat up and looked at Hiei for a moment.  
"What is it?" Hiei asked.  
"You're still hurt, aren't you?"  
"How can you say that, I told you that Koenma makes me wear these bandages."  
"Then why don't you simply take them off when you're not around Koenma?"  
  
Hiei began to unwrap his bandage...When his bandage was completely taken off, it revealed nothing more than a couple of bruises.  
  
"Do they still hurt?"  
"No, Koenma keeps badgering me about how they could get worse if I don't wear a bandage..."  
"Oh, I see..." Samana put her head against the pillow on her bed.  
"You could just rest on my lap again..."  
"This pillow is much better." Samana said with a smirk.  
"Oh really?' Hiei said with a smirk.  
"Yes, it is more comforting too." Samana's smirk became a grin.  
"Is that a challenge?"  
"You know it is..." Hiei snatched the pillow away from Samana.  
"What are you doing?" Hiei put his head on the pillow.  
"I'm must see what my competition is..." Hiei smirked again.  
"And...?"  
"You're right, I am no match for this pillow..."  
"Then give it back."  
"No, I like this pillow, I think I will keep it." Hiei smirked. Samana tried to get the pillow away from Hiei, but Hiei just kept pulling it out of her reach...Till, Samana reached as far as she could and toppled over the bedside on top of Hiei and the pillow.  
"Oh...Sorry, Hiei-san..." Samana blushed wildly.  
"..." Hiei just laid on the floor blushing after Samana returned to her bed.  
"Hiei? Are you all right?"  
"Yes..."  
"Then why are you still on the floor, when you could be up here on the bed?"  
"Good question..." Hiei sat up and moved onto the bed next to Samana.  
"How long will your mom be gone?"  
"All week, why?"  
"Just curious." Samana rested her head on Hiei's chest. Hiei began to play with her hair once again. Then Samana started to gently brush her hand across Hiei's stomach. Hiei thinks "I wish she would stop brushing her hand across my stomach, it tickles..."  
  
"Hehehe," Hiei laughed lightly.  
"What's so funny?"  
"You're tickling me..Hehe..." Samana quickly removed her hand from his stomach.  
"Sorry, I didn't even realize I was doing that." Samana kissed Hiei.  
"Do you forgive me?"  
"Depends..."  
"On what!?"  
"Can I keep this pillow?" Hiei smiled slyly.  
"I'll make you a bet.."  
"What is it?"  
"If I can be better than the pillow, you have to forgive me and allow me to keep my own pillow...But if can't, then you can keep the pillow."  
"I dunno, this is a pretty tough pillow to beat." Hiei smirked slyly.  
"Are you afraid?"  
"Of course not."  
"Then do we have a bet?"  
"I do believe we have a wager." Samana moved close to Hiei. She sat on Hiei's lap and wrapped her legs around his back, and she leaned in closing her eyes and puckering her lips to kiss Hiei. Hiei accepted the kiss and began to lean back till he was lying flat on the bed. Samana's legs relaxed and she lay on top of him. She began to unbuckle his three buckles on his pants, then she slowly pulled his pants down, to reveal Hiei's boxers. Hiei's boxers were black with skateboarding smiley faces on them. Samana put her hands behind Hiei's head, and Hiei began to take off Samana's already revealing PJ top. Samana slowly and gently worked her way down to Hiei's lower quarters. Hiei felt wetness stroke his lower quarters slowly down, then up and off. Samana slipped Hiei's boxers off, and then Hiei slipped Samana's PJ pants taking her thong off with the pants. Hiei and Samana caressed under the covers for a few hours before falling asleep.  
  
BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZ-click  
  
"Hiei, time to get up...We have to get ready for school."  
"Do we have to?"  
"Yes..."  
"Awwww..." groans Hiei quickly changed back into his clothes that were discarded onto the floor.  
"So who won?" Samana asked smirking.  
"I dunno, that pillow was pretty comfy---"  
  
whap, Samana hit Hiei playfully with the pillow Hiei loved so dearly.  
  
"Go on Hiei, we'll discuss the winner after school, just meet me by the tree with the others to walk to school."  
  
Hiei nodded and left through the balcony window  
  
At the meeting place before school hours Keiko, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Boton, Yukina, and Samana stand near a tree just about to set off for their walk to school.  
"Hi, Keiko," Samana said.  
"Is-is-is that your school skirt?!" Keiko asked pointing at the very short school skirt Samana was wearing. "Yes, I cut it so that I would be more comfortable in it." Samana grinned.  
"O jeez, you all just love annoying me by breaking the school's rules..." sigh  
"Yusuke, where are you going, school is in the other direction." Keiko asked looking at Yusuke walking in the wrong direction.  
"I never said I was going to school today..." Yusuke said continuing to walk away.  
"Don't even think it Mister, you have already missed three tests, you're not going to miss another one." Keiko grabbed Yusuke's ear and began to tug him toward school.  
"Well, you-ouch-don't-ouch-need to-ouch-tug so-ouch-damn hard!" Yusuke said freeing his ear from Keiko's grasp.  
"Say Yusuke, have you seen Hiei?" Samana asked.  
"No, why?"  
"Cause, I was with him earlier this morning, and he said he would be here.."  
"What exactly were you two doing this morning?" Yusuke asked with a devilish grin.  
"Umm..Nothing...Nothing at all..I was just.. umm..."  
"Calm down, I'm here.." Hiei said when he appeared out of what seemed like thin air as he normally does.  
"Hiei, what took you so long."  
"I said I would be here, I never said that I would be on time." Yusuke looks around. Yusuke thinks "Doesn't anybody see anything weird about them starting a conversation like that? I wonder what's going on..."  
  
{At School}  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!  
  
"Oh great, now we're late." Keiko said while they all rushed to class, "Sorry we're late Mrs. Yayashi."  
"That is quite alright, Keiko. Just take your seats and we'll begin class."  
  
{At Lunch}  
  
Hiei was sitting at the very end of the table, Samana on his right, Keiko on Samana's right, Yusuke on Keiko's right, Kuwabara across from Yusuke, Yukina on Kuwabara's left, Boton on Yukina's left, and Kurama on Boton's left (sorry if this is confusing).  
"So, Hiei, why have you been acting so strange lately?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yeah, you have been acting strange too, Samana." Keiko said.  
"Well, it's not important..." Hiei replied coolly.  
"Umm...things have just been going on at home..." Samana said.  
"But you told me told me your parents were gone this week." Keiko said.  
"Go you tell everyone that?" Hiei whispered to Samana before taking a bite of his cheeseburger.  
"Yes, Keiko, they are gone, umm...I've just been busy lately. I was...umm...planning a party for us, yeah, that's it."  
"Rock on, Samana!" Kuwabara said, "But why didn't you clue us in earlier?"  
"Because...umm...I..umm..."  
"Because I was helping her, and she didn't need any of you to get involved in the party till the night it was hosted." Hiei finished Samana's sentence.  
"You were helping her?"  
"Yeah, and what of it, numbskull!" Hiei stood up looking Kuwabara directly in the eyes, he was just a little higher than Kuwabara when Kuwabara was sitting down.  
"Hiei, don't start a fight." Hiei sat back down and started to eat his cheeseburger again. Everyone stared at how Hiei reacted to Samana. He was like a dog on the leash, when she said sit, he sits. Samana stood up and began to walk away with her tray of uneaten food.  
"Samana, where are you going?" Keiko asked.  
"I'm going home."  
"But we still have 3 classes left!"  
"I know, I'm just not feeling up to sticking around today." Hiei, too, stood up with his tray in hand and began to leave.  
"Okay, now I know something is up with them." Yusuke said. "I agree, Hiei backing down when Samana asked, supposedly helping Samana with the so-called party, and leaving together. You're right, Urameshi, something is up." Kuwabara said.  
  
Hiei enters Samana's house with Samana leading the way up to her bedroom. Hiei had never see Samana's entire house, he had only seen Samana's bedroom, the kitchen, and her basement living room. Hiei looks around while walking through the hallway and approaches Samana's bedroom door.  
  
Hiei thinks "There sure are a lot of rooms in this house, I wonder what all of them are."  
  
Samana unlocks her bedroom door and walks in with Hiei following closely behind her. Samana drops her backpack next to her desk then sits on her bedside and lays her back on the bedspread.  
  
Samana sighs  
  
"You lock your bedroom door?"  
"Yes, but it is mainly so my parents don't dig around in my stuff when I'm away."  
"Well, now what?" Hiei asked with a smirk on his face.  
"Now to plan the party." Hiei's smirk faded.  
"You mean you're actually going to plan it?"  
"I said I was, so I'm going to have to. Otherwise they're going to get even more suspicious."  
"Do you not want to tell them?"  
"Not just yet, they can't even handle you talking as often as you do now, what makes you think they will take it easy when they find out that we are going out."  
"You're right, but when will we tell them?"  
"During the party tomorrow."  
"Tomorrow? Why so soon?"  
"Because we have been planning this party for so long, and we have to host the party before my parents come back." Samana stood up and began walking toward the door again.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going down to the store to pick up some beer and party stuff."  
"I don't think they will allow you to buy the beer, you don't exactly look 18." This was true, Samana was no taller than Yusuke, and he had tried to buy beer once and got caught for being underage.  
"Well, my step-dad normally sends me into the store to buy his beer for him. And the guy at the counter knows that, so he'll let me buy it."  
  
{At the Store}  
  
Ding  
  
"Good morning, Samana," said the clerk.  
"Good morning." Samana and Hiei made their way to the back of the store, where all the beer and party goods were located, "Hiei, you buy the party goods, and I'll buy the beer. That way it will look less suspicious."  
"But I don't have any money." Hiei replied.  
"Here," Samana said thrusting some money toward Hiei, "We need pizza, soda, paper plates, candy, and whatever else you think we should buy, and meet me back at my house after you're done."  
"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." Samana started walking toward the beer and took out two 12-packs of beer bottles and walked up to the counter.  
"Your step-dad run out of beer again?" said the clerk.  
"Yeah."  
  
ka ching  
  
"Thanks, come again."  
"Bye."  
  
Samana made it back to the house and started to load the beer into the fridge.  
"I thought you would be done loading the beer by the time I got here." Samana turned around.  
"Well, we can't all be extremely fast, Hiei." Samana said, "You get the stuff?"  
"Yeah." Hiei held the plastic bags up, "what should I do with it?"  
"Put it on the couch for now." Hiei walked over to the couch and placed the bags on it.  
"Why don't you use your telekinetic powers to load the beer?"  
"Because I can only use them when I am in battle, pissed, or scared."  
"Oh, really. Well, what if I scared you right now, would you be able to use your powers?"  
"You could never scare me. I know almost everything about you, including what size you are." Samana said with a wink. Hiei blushed. Samana finished putting the beer away and walked over to the couch were all the party stuff was.  
"Okay, I'll put the food and soda in the fridge, and you put the plates and candy on the counter." Hiei nodded  
"Done."  
"What? Oh, c'mon, that's no fun if you go that fast." "Here, I'll put the stuff in the fridge and you figure out what to do next."  
"Okay." Samana began to walk toward the couch where the remaining items were located.  
"Done." Hiei said standing in front of Samana.  
"Well, I see that."  
"So what are we going to do for activities?"  
"Didn't you pick up anything for that?" Samana asked picking up the bag, with something still contained inside. Hiei snatched the bag away and took something out without showing it to Samana then gave the bag back to her. "What did you take out?"  
"Nothing." Hiei blushed.  
"Oh really." Samana said sarcastically. Then dug her way through the almost empty bag. And retrieved a video, a disposable camera, and a receipt. Samana set the video and the camera aside and started reading the receipt.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Reading."  
  
{The Receipt}  
  
disposable camera soda candy video pizza paper plates condoms  
  
{Stops Reading}  
  
"You bought condoms?!" Hiei blushed.  
"Umm..."  
"Never mind, you don't need to explain something I already know." Samana winks. Hiei blushes more.  
"Well, we need to figure out some games now."  
"Yeah."  
"Um...spin the bottle?"  
"Never played..."  
"You've never played spin the bottle?"  
"Nope..."  
"You really had no childhood."  
"Never had a reason to."  
"Do you know seven minutes in heaven?"  
"No"  
"Truth or dare?"  
"No."  
"Jeez, you don't know any good party games."  
"I know a drinking game."  
"Which one?"  
"Shots."  
"I love that game, I'll put all the games I talked about on the list and the drinking game."  
"Okay, but just remember to tell me how to play."  
"I'll leave it a surprise till the party."  
"I hate waiting." Hiei growls.  
"Be patient, for me?"  
"Fine, but no funny stuff."  
"Okay, I promise." Samana scribbles the games down on a piece of paper.  
"So what do we need for these games?"  
"We need a bottle, for spin the bottle. A shot glass for shots. And a timer and a jar for seven minutes in heaven."  
"What about truth or dare?"  
"We don't need anything for that."  
"Okay." Samana went and got the stuff and set it on the table in the kitchen.  
"I'm gonna call everybody to tell them that the party is tomorrow." Samana called the others and told them about the party.  
  
The next day at school, Yusuke and the others were all very excited about the party.  
"I can't wait to go to your party, Samana," Yusuke said, "We should just skip and head over to your house now."  
"I don't think so Yusuke Urameshi! You know I don't skip, and I'm not starting now," Keiko said.  
"Besides, going now would defeat the purpose of it being a 'night party,' and you can't very well have a night party during the day," Samana said.  
"That does make a good point, so when should we all report to your house?"  
"8:30 sharp. You're not there on time, then I can't guarantee I'm gonna hear the door bell. It's going to get awful noisy ya know."  
  
{8:29 that night}  
  
"Well, they should be arriving any minute, Hiei," Samana said.  
"I wonder if they'll actually show up on time---"  
  
ding-dong  
"They're right on time." Samana walked to the door and showed the others inside.  
"I suppose you have a schedule for us, since you and Hiei were planning this so well," Yusuke said fighting back a laugh.  
  
Hiei scowled and gave Yusuke an evil glare  
  
"Actually, I just planned on playing a few games, listening to music, take a few pictures, talking, getting dunk, watch a movie, and if it gets to be that late, a sleep-over, ya know a hang out party."  
"But it's a school night, and we can't get drunk on a school night," Keiko said.  
"Don't be such a spoil sport, Keiko," Boton said giving her a nudge with her elbow. Samana walked over to the counter where the beer, chips, pizza, and wine was located. Samana picked up a beer for each person and handed to them.  
"No thank you, I don't want to get drunk so early into the night," Kurama said politely.  
"I had a feeling you'd say that, would you like your usual glass of wine first?"  
"Yes, please." Samana poured some wine and handed it to Kurama.  
"So, what's the first game?" Yusuke asked.  
"I have some planned, but we can always play a game somebody else suggest."  
"Let's play truth or dare," Kurama suggested.  
"Is that fine with everyone else?" Samana asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. So they all say in a circle on the couch and chairs.  
"Who's first?" Keiko asked before taking a sip of her beer.  
"Kurama, you can go first, it was your idea."  
"Umm...I don't know how to play..." Hiei said.  
"HAHAHAHA." Yusuke and Kuwabara cracked up.  
"How can you not know how to play?" Yusuke asked still chuckling a little.  
"You really...haha...had no childhood...." Kuwabara said, still laughing.  
"I AM A WARRIOR, AND WARRIORS DON'T MESS AROUND WITH LEARNING SILLY GAMES!" Hiei stands up staring Kuwabara directly in the eye.  
  
Samana clears her throat  
  
Hiei sits back down.  
"The rules are simple..." Samana began and gave a short explanation of the game, "...and that's how you play. Kurama, you may begin.  
"Yusuke, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to knock on the neighbor's door and tell them you're insane."  
"NO WAY! They already think I'm crazy! What's my alternate?"  
"You're alternate is to go outside and sing the "I'm a Little Teapot" song."  
"Damn." Yusuke said under his breath. Yusuke walked out the door and sang the song. "I'm a little teapot, short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout, tip me over poor me out."  
"Your turn, Yusuke."  
"Hiei, truth or dare."  
"Umm...dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Samana."  
  
Hiei thinks "This is an easy dare."  
  
Hiei leaned toward Samana, closed his eyes, and puckered his lips till they met Samana's. Samana felt his tongue touching her lips, and she permitted Hiei's tongue entrance. Everyone stared in amazement at Hiei and Samana making out.  
  
Yusuke thinks "I didn't think he would actually do it..."  
  
Samana and Hiei stopped.  
"Umm...Hiei, it's you turn," Yusuke said still in amazement.  
"Umm...Kuwabara, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare u to poor a bucket of cold water on your head and run around the house."  
"Hiei, it's too cold out to do that. Give him a different dare," Samana said. "Fine, I dare you to stick an ice cube down your pants."  
"Sick bastard." Kuwabara took the ice cube and put it down his pants, "COLD! COLD! COOOOLD!!" Everyone laughed at Kuwabara while he ran around the room from the sudden shock of cold the ice cube was giving him (everyone except Yukina that is). Then Kuwabara sat down again, his face was really red.  
"Keiko, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Are you a virgin?"  
"Yes."  
"Your turn, Keiko."  
"Boton, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No, but I'm still looking."  
"Your turn, Boton."  
"Yusuke, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to burn yourself with your lighter."  
"Alternate?"  
"Cut your hair."  
"That's harsh Boton. Bitch." Yusuke took out his lighter and burned his hand a little and immediately put his hand under running water."  
"Your turn, Yusuke."  
"Samana, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
  
Yusuke thinks "Damn, I wanted to dare her."  
  
"Umm...Are you a virgin?"  
"No." Samana stared down at the floor, blushing wildly. Hiei took a really big gulp of his beer. And everyone stared at Samana dumbstruck.  
"Who'd you do it with?" Yusuke asked with a devilish grin. "I don't have to answer that, It's my turn. Yukina, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Kuwabara." Samana winked toward Yukina and Kuwabara. Kuwabara smiled really wide, and Yukina blushed. Yukina leaned in and pecked Kuwabara on the lips.  
  
Kuwabara thinks "WHAT!? THAT WAS IT!?"  
  
"Your turn, Yukina."  
"Kurama, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to drink a whole beer bottle." Kurama took a beer bottle and took one gulp, "I said that you had to drink the whole thing."  
"You never said how long I had to drink it." Kurama smiled slyly, "Keiko, truth or dare?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Yusuke." Both Yusuke and Keiko blushed wildly. Keiko leaned in, closed her eyes, puckered her lips till they made contact with Yusuke's lips. Unfortunately, Keiko did not put her tongue in it...  
"Umm...Boton, truth or dare?" Keiko said still blushing madly.  
"Truth."  
"How long have you been working for Koenma?"  
"Long before you were born."  
"You have to give a amount of years."  
"You never said that. Yusuke, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Did you enjoy that kiss?"  
"Yes." Yusuke and Keiko both blushed madly once again. Even though they had been going out for a year, they were still a little shy to show off about it in front of people, "Samana, truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
"Who did you do it with?" Yusuke grinned slyly.  
"Alternate?"  
"You don't get one, your rules, you are not allowed to have alternate questions for truths."  
"..."  
"Who was it?"  
"Hiei." Samna and Hiei looked down both blushing madly and avoiding eye contact with the others. Everyone stared dumbstruck at Samana, then at Hiei.  
  
Kurama cleared his throat  
  
"Maybe it is time to pick a new game," Kurama suggested. Everyone except Samana and Hiei nodded because both Hiei and Samna continued to stare at the floor blushing, refusing to make eye contact.  
"How about we just talk for a while," Keiko said, "Samana, Boton, Yukina, and I will go into the kitchen to talk for a while, while you guys talk for a while." Before anybody could agree, or disagree, Keiko snatched Samana, Boton, and Yukina's hands leading them into the kitchen, "Hiei!?"  
"..." Samana continued to blush and look down.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Boton asked.  
"Because I knew this would be your reaction..."  
"Did he rape you!?" Keiko asked.  
"No, I chose to."  
"Why?" Boton asked.  
"Because I love him."  
"He has slaughtered many people with no regrets, and you still love him?"  
"Yes." Meanwhile in the living room, the boys were having their discussion.  
"Go Hiei," Yusuke said gently slugging him in the arm.  
"Er..." Hiei was still blushing, but no longer looking at the floor.  
"So when did you lose your virginity?" Kurama asked winking at him.  
"The same night Samana did."  
"Really? Nobody before her?" Yusuke asked.  
"No."  
"Called that one," Kuwabara said grinning.  
"How long were you two together?" Kurama asked.  
"Three days."  
"WOW! Three days and you already did it!? Can I have her next?" Yusuke said smiling widely.  
"Forget it Urameshi!" Hiei growled, "For one thing, she's way out of your league, and for the second, I don't intend to dump her!" Hiei stopped blushing and glared at Yusuke extremely evilly.  
"What makes you think she won't dump you?"  
"She said she loved me."  
"Really? What did you say?"  
"I said that I loved her too."  
"Wow, Hiei and Samana, who would've guessed..." Then the girls walked into the living room with Samana tailing them.  
"We decided what the next game is, " Keiko said.  
"Really, what is it?" Yusuke asked.  
"Spin the bottle."  
"No way," Yusuke said folding his arms. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama all shook their heads in agreement with Yusuke.  
"Then what do we play?" Keiko said staring coldly at Yusuke.  
"Seven minute in heaven," Kuwabara suggested. Everyone except for Hiei and Keiko nodded.  
"That sounds like a beautiful game," Yukina said.  
"Oh, it is sweetie," Kuwabara said.  
"At least every guy thinks so," Keiko said coldly.  
"How do you play?" Yukina asked.  
"You don't know how to play?" Kuwabara asked.  
"No."  
"You'll find out soon enough," Samana said winking, "That goes for you too, Hiei." Yusuke gave Hiei a gently nudge in the arm.  
"You don't know how to play either?" Yusuke said quietly to Hiei. Hiei shook his head, "Have you ever been to a party?"  
"Yes, but normally they all just get drunk, and I watch them make idiots out of themselves." Hiei said smirking a little.  
"Okay, I'll go get the jar and the paper," Samana said smiling. "I'll get the beer," Yusuke said seeing that everyone had finished their first bottle, "You can't very well play this game without getting drunk a little." Samana returned with the jar and paper, and Yusuke passed the beer out to everyone (even Kurama).  
"Just write your name on a piece of paper and put it in the jar," Samana said still smiling. Everyone wrote their names and placed them in the jar, "Now I'll give the jar a little shake, and..." Samana shook the jar a little, "Now each person will select a name from the jar, but remember to not look at it till their turn arrives." Everyone retrieved a paper from the jar, "Kuwabara, you picked the game, so you can go first."  
"Umm..okay," Kuwabara said opening his paper, "UR-UR-URAMESHI!!!"  
"HAHAHAHA!" Boton, Keiko, Samana, and Kurama laugh.  
"I still don't understand this game..." Hiei said.  
"Now you two hurry off to the closet," Samana said giggling and winking. Yusuke and Kuwabara grumble and scowl on their way to the closet as Samana pushes them in, "You have to stay in there for seven minutes." Samana said smiling. Seven Minutes later...  
"That was SOOOOO stupid," Yusuke said exiting the closet.  
"At least we weren't forced to kiss or something," Kuwabara said leaving the closet.  
"Awww, you mean you didn't do anything?" Samana said smirking giggles  
"NO!" Yusuke yelled.  
"That would be kinky," Keiko said. giggles  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara scowl and say "damn bitch" under their breath so Keiko didn't hear.  
  
"Kurama, you next," Samana said. Kurama opened his paper.  
"Yukina," Kurama said plainly.  
"Don't you dare get any ideas fox!" Kuwabara yelled.  
"I still don't get this game..." Yukina said.  
"I'll explain it to you," Kurama said. Kurama winks  
"FOX!" Kuwabara yelled as Kurama and Yukina went into the closet. Seven minutes later.  
"Oooo, so that's how you play!" Yukina said smiling and blushing a little.  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO IN THERE, FOX!?" Kuwabara demanded.  
"Nothing..." Kurama said slyly.  
"You're next, Keiko," Samana said interrupting this fight from getting any further. Keiko opened her paper.  
"Boton!?" Keiko shrieked.  
"HAHAHA! Now we'll se who's kinky!" Yusuke said.  
"Yusuke! You jerk, that's not funny!" Boton and Keiko went into the closet. Seven minutes later, "Nothing happened, so don't even ask."  
"Damn."  
"Your turn, Yukina," Samana said. Yukina opened her paper.  
"Hiei, " Yukina said.  
"HAHAHA!" Boton, Keiko, Samana, and Yusuke laughed.  
"I see nothing funny about this," Hiei said shooting an evil glare at Samana.  
"Sorry, Hiei-san, but I can't help but laugh on this one.  
"Did I miss something?" Kuwabara asked (Kuwabara doesn't know about Hiei being Yukina's long lost brother, and neither does Yukina). Hiei and Yukina walked into the closet.  
"You are very quiet, Hiei-san," Yukina said in the closet.  
"..."  
"How come you are so quiet?"  
"Because I normally don't have a reason to talk," Hiei said.  
"Well, I guess that makes sense."  
"Yeah."  
"Do you understand how to play this game?"  
"No, do you?"  
"Umm...Yeah, but only because Kurama explained how to play."  
"How do you play?"  
"Well, he also said that I shouldn't tell you how to play."  
  
Hiei thinks "Damn fox, now I have to wait longer to know how to play this damn game..."  
  
"What else did he do?"  
"Nothing really, just explained the game and our time was up."  
  
Knock knock  
  
"Your time is up," Samana called. Hiei and Yukina walked out of the closet.  
"That was stupid, all we did was talk," Hiei said.  
"I dunno about that, it did give us a chance to chat," Yukina said.  
"Yusuke, it's your turn," Samana said. Yusuke closed his eyes and opened the paper.  
  
Yusuke thinks "Please be Keiko, please be Keiko....."  
  
Yusuke looked down at the piece of paper.  
"Samana," Yusuke read. Yusuke and Samana walked into the closet, "Hiei seems to be taking this well."  
"That's because he doesn't know how to play." giggles  
"You mean he still doesn't get it?"  
"Nope."  
"Yukina knows how to play."  
"That's because Kurama told her, but don't tell Kuwabara that, it's a surprise." wink  
"Okay, I won't say a word." evil grins  
  
knock knock  
  
"Your time is up," Boton called. Samana and Yusuke walked out of the closet without saying a word.  
"Boton, it's your turn," Samana said. Boton opened her paper.  
"Kuwabara!?" Boton said in shock. Kuwabara grinned slyly as he walked into the closet with Boton. Kuwabara leaned toward Boton.  
  
WHAP!  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" Boton yelled so that only the people close to the door could hear. Boton and Kuwabara walked out of the closet seven minutes later. Kuwabara rubbed the red handprint on his cheek, and Boton just closed her eyes and walked away from Kuwabara very angrily.  
"Hiei, it's your turn," Samana said. Hiei opened his paper.  
"Keiko." Keiko shot an evil smirk at Yusuke. Yusuke just stared at Keiko and Hiei in shock. Hiei and Keiko walked into the closet.  
"You still don't understand this game, do you?" Keiko asked.  
"No," Hiei replied, "How do you play?"  
"I'm not going to tell." Keiko smirked.  
"Why won't anybody tell me?"  
"Because it's fun to see you sweat." giggle  
"I'll show you sweat, want me to kill you now or later?!" Hiei shot an evil glare at Keiko.  
"You kill me and Yusuke will kill you, and don't forget, I'm Samana's best friend. So you kill me and both Yusuke and Samana will be on your case," Keiko said coolly. Hiei shot an extremely evil glare at Keiko.  
"Just tell me how to play."  
"Nope."  
  
knock knock  
  
"Times up," Samana called. Keiko and Hiei walked out of the closet. Keiko looked defiant and Hiei looked pissed.  
"Samana, it's your turn," Keiko said. Samana opened her paper.  
"Kurama." Kurama and Samana walked into the closet.  
"He's still unaware of how to play."  
"I know, it's really funny."  
"So, are you going to tell him?"  
"Well, of course, why wouldn't I?"  
"Because then he would think about what happened when you were in the closet with Yusuke and me."  
"Well, nothing happened in the closet so I have nothing to worry about." They stood in the darkness for a short time.  
"What if something did happen?"  
"What's that suppose to---" Samana was interrupted by Kurama's lips making contact with her own.  
"Something like that." Samana stood in shock and amazement and all she could see was a dim crack of light on Kurama's blushing face. Samana blushed as well.  
"We mustn't tell Hiei what just happened, you're his best friend. He would be furious, and I can't control him forever, you know."  
"Agreed, nothing happened. We just talked."  
"Time's up," Boton called. Kurama and Samana walked out of the closet, Samana was blushing a little and so was Kurama.  
"What happened?" Hiei asked seeing the two of them blushing.  
"NothingWhyWouldAnythingHappenInThere..." Samana said shocked and a little embarrassed. Hiei raised one eyebrow. Yusuke and Kuwabara grin slyly. Keiko, Boton, and Yukina look at Kurama and Samana in curiosity.  
"Whatever."  
  
BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZ-click, Boton picked up a communicator connected to the spirit world.  
"Yes, Koenma, sir?" Boton asked Koenma on the screen.  
"Boton, get down here! You have paperwork piling up!" Koenma said.  
"Isn't that your job?" Boton asked.  
"NOT DEAD PEOPLE FILES! Your files are piling up!" Koenma said before leaving.  
"Well, Samana its been fun, but I have work to do." sigh  
"Bye, Boton," Samana said as Boton left, "Well, shall we play another round?"  
"Sure," Yusuke said," just take the papers and put them back in the jar."  
"But be sure to take out Boton's," Keiko said.  
"Right," Samana said nodding. Everyone placed their names in the jar. Samana shook the jar, and then everyone selected a paper, "Yusuke, you may go first." Yusuke opened his paper.  
"K-k-Keiko!" Yusuke said with a grin spreading widely across his face. Keiko and Yusuke pranced into the closet. Seven minutes later...Yusuke and Keiko walked out of the closet. Yusuke's clothes were ruffled, Keiko's shirt was unbuttoned slightly lower than before and now untucked, and both of their hair was messed up.  
"Yusuke and I are gonna quit the game," Keiko said blushing. Then Keiko took Yusuke's hand and ran into the kitchen.  
"Okay, then...Kuwabara, your turn," Samana said. Kuwabara unfolded his paper.  
"Hooray! I got Yukina!!!" Kuwabara yelled all excited-like, before prancing off into the closet with, the now blushing, Yukina. Seven minutes later, Kuwabara and Yukina walk out of the closet, "Yukina and I quit..." Kuwabara said while running with Yukina to the back porch. "Well, now there is no point in playing, there's no way one of us got each other's name," Hiei said annoyed. Samana unfolded her paper.  
"I got Hiei," Samana said. Kurama unfolded his paper.  
"I got Samana," Kurama said.  
"What the fuck?" Hiei said.  
"What?" Kurama and Samana asked at the same time.  
"I got Kurama." "Well, then we might as well just all go in, seeing as we all have each others," Samana said.  
"Fine by me," Kurama said.  
"I think these papers are jinxed, this is a fluke," Hiei said walking into the closet with Samana and Kurama, "It's kinda cramped in here."  
"Well, move these jackets outta the way..." Samana said while pulling back the jacket, revealing a large amount of space that the jackets were hiding.  
"This is a walk-in closet?" Kurama asked.  
"Yeah, but my mom and I didn't know what to put in here, so we just put jackets in here."  
"Well, you should've said so earlier." Kurama, Samana, and Hiei moved to the less-crowded part of the walk-in closet.  
"I still don't know how to play this game," Hiei said annoyed.  
"I'll show you," Samana said walking toward Hiei. Then placed her lips on Hiei's. Hiei stood in shock, wondering if that was how the game was played.  
"If that's how you play the game, then..." Hiei said pondering what had just happened, then realized something, "....What the Hell did you two do in the closet during Samana's turn!?"  
"Umm..." Samana began.  
"You did..." Hiei looked down very pissed off.  
"I NEVER SAID THAT!"  
"YOUR EYES, VOICE, AND HESITATION TO ANSWER SAYS IT ALL!"  
"Hiei..."  
"Look, I don't care, but you could've told me what happened...OR AT LEAST HOW TO PLAY THIS DAMN GAME!"  
"Hiei..." Kurama said.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT, FOX!?"  
"Hiei, I'll admit something did happen, but nothing that will continue..."  
"Calm down, Hiei," Samana said.  
"YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CAL--- "Hiei was interrupted by Samana placing her lips on his and pressing him between the wall and her body. Kurama walked over to Hiei.  
"I'm sorry, Hiei," Kurama said. Hiei could not answer because he had a full mouth. Then Samana released him from her kiss, allowing him to respond to Kurama.  
"It's fine Kurama, I can't blame you. You and Samana always flirted before we even started going out, so I can't very well stop you," Hiei said.  
"I'll leave you two alone."  
"Wait," Hiei and Samana said in unison.  
"You don't need to go," Samana said.  
"Well, I don't want to watch you two make-out either." Samana looked at Hiei.  
  
Samana spoke to Hiei telepathically, "Hiei, would you mind sharing me?" Hiei responded telepathically, "Umm...depends, who would I share you with?" "Kurama." "Fine, but I get you in public, and he gets you out of public." "Agreed, besides, I wouldn't want to disappoint his fan club at school."  
  
"Kurama, how about we, as in us three, make a deal?" Samana asked.  
"Depends," Kurama replied.  
"Would you mind if we were together?"  
"What's the catch?"  
"You have to share me with Hiei, and we're not to appear as though we're together."  
"....Fine, it's a deal." Kurama said adding a smile.  
"Then get your ass over here" Samana said adding a wink.  
  
Kurama walked over to Samana and Hiei  
  
Kurama attempted to snuggle with Samana, but hit the wall instead of her.  
"Maybe this isn't the best place to do this," Kurama suggested.  
"You're right, my bedroom would be mush better." Samana took hold of Kurama and Hiei's hands. Kurama opened the door with his free hand and peeked out into the living room to be sure nobody was there. All clear, so Kurama, Samana, and Hiei walked up the steps into the hall with all the doors. Hiei looked at the doors once again.  
"What exactly do all these doors lead to?" Hiei asked.  
"They are guest bedrooms, and the one at the very end of the hallway is my mom and step-dad's room." Samana reached her door and released the grips of the two boys holding her hands. She took her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, "Shall we go in?" Samana asked when she opened the door. "Ladies first," Kurama said politely. Samana walked into her bedroom. Hiei and Kurama stared at one another for a moment.  
"I'm no lady," Hiei said, " You go first."  
"I'm not a lady either."  
"You're more lady-like than I am, so you go first." Kurama shrugged and walked in, and Hiei followed. Samana tapped two spots on both sides of her on the bed, "That's how she got me," Hiei whispered to Kurama. Kurama laughs quietly Hiei and Kurama each take a side next to Samana, "Now what?"  
"This..." Samana says. Samana takes hold of Hiei and wraps her arms around him. She squeezes him tightly and tosses his sword to the side. The sword falls to the floor with a thump. Hiei looks a little worried.  
  
Hiei thinks "What is she doing? She squeezes any tighter and I won't be able to breathe."  
  
Samana squeezes tighter yet. Hiei gasps for air.  
"What....the....hell...." Hiei says with all the breathe he can get, then in a last attempt to get air, Hiei bites Samana's shoulder with his fangs.  
"Ouch!" Samana lets go instantly to grab her wounded shoulder. Blood trickles down from her wound between her fingers. She removes her hand and the spot where Hiei had bitten Samana had a tear in her shirt the size of Hiei's mouth. The wound has blood all over, and it started to drip onto her shortened school skirt. Hiei is gasping for air and inhaling deeply. Kurama notices Samana's wound isn't getting better.  
"How could Hiei's bite have that great of effect on you?" Kurama asked.  
"I don't know, but he did tear some muscle, look." Samana pulled her hand off her wound and reviled the bloody place where Hiei bit her. Hiei stop breathing deeply and looked at the wound.  
"I didn't mean to bite that hard."  
"I didn't think you would bite me."  
"Well, I couldn't breathe."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"If it's any consolation, I didn't mind being that close." Hiei blushed slightly.  
"Oh, really..." Samana walked up to her desk and pulled open a drawer.  
"What are you doing?" Kurama asked. Samana pulled out what appeared to be an ordinary silver ring, "What's the ring for?"  
"You'll see.." Samana said with a smirk. She took the ring and kissed it and then touched the ring to her wound. A light blue light spread across her wound, and when the light was gone, there was nothing left of the wound.  
"How did you do that!?" Hiei and Kurama said jumping up to get a closer look at the wound.  
"Every year for my birthday, I always have a mysterious package. And that package is from my father. This year I got the ring of healing wounds."  
"Wow, that's a cool birthday gift," Kurama said.  
"All I really want is to see my father, I don't really want his gifts. Sure, they are nice, but I would give anything to see him."  
"Doesn't your mother have pictures?"  
"No, they were together a short time." "How short we talking?" Hiei asked.  
"Short enough for my father to get into the house, seduce my mother, fuck her, then leave."  
"That short huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"So, if that's the case, then why do you want to see him at all?" Kurama asked.  
"Because he is my father, and maybe he has changed."  
"But what if---"  
"I really don't wanna talk about it." Samana walked away from Hiei and Kurama and stood beside the door, "I think I should go make sure Yusuke isn't drunk and ruining the house or something." Samana left the room, while Hiei and Kurama just stood there.  
"I think we killed the moment," Kurama said.  
"I think you're right," Hiei said.  
"Do you think we should go help?"  
"Nah, I think she needs to just get away for a while."  
"How do you know?"  
"I read her mind." Kurama laughs  
"Well, now what, does she want us to go home?"  
"I don't know."  
"I thought you read her mind."  
"I did, but I only read that part." Hiei sighs "So now what, Fox?"  
"I dunno." Kurama walked to the window.  
  
Meanwhile, Samana was thinking to herself on her front porch, looking at the moon.  
  
sigh  
  
Samana thinks "I wonder if Father has changed at all. I wish I could see him, just once. Well, I should probably check to see if Yusuke and the others left yet."  
  
Samana walked back inside. When she got inside, she knocked on the kitchen door where Yusuke and Keiko had gone into earlier...No answer. Samana walked in.  
  
When Samana got inside the kitchen, she found Yusuke passed out and Keiko nowhere in sight, the fridge door was open, and there were empty beer bottles on the floor and table near Yusuke.  
  
"Feh, shouldn't have left Yusuke in the kitchen with a fridge full of beer. I should have known he would drink until he passed out." Samana walked over to Yusuke, and tapped him gently on the back. Yusuke did not awaken. Samana flipped Yusuke onto his back. She checked for breathing...He wasn't breathing.  
  
Samana thinks "Oh no! He's not breathing! Does he have a pulse...Phew, thank God he does, but what do I do..."  
  
Samana leaned toward Yusuke, and kissed him. Yusuke awoke breathing very heavily. then he looked past Samana with shock in his eyes. Samana turned around and saw Keiko, Hiei, and Kurama staring the both of them. Clearly they had seen them kiss.  
"I think the party is officially over," Keiko said with tears in her eyes and anger written across her face. Hiei stared at Samana and Yusuke both horrified and full of anger. Kurama stood there calmly, but his eyes told Samana how disappointed he was (you know, the kind of thing when a parent tells you "I am so disappointed in you," just before they ground you). Keiko ran out of the house, Hiei flew away in a flash, and Kurama started to walk home.  
"Kurama, wait!" Samana called. Kurama turned around and gave Samana a cold look that sent chills up her spine.  
"I think you have done enough," Kurama said, then he continued to walk home. Samana fell to her knees and began to cry.  
  
Samana thinks "I was just trying to save him, I didn't mean it as anything more. Why won't anyone listen."  
  
The next day at school, Hiei, Kurama, Keiko, Yukina, and Kuwabara were sitting at the lunch table talking. While Yusuke and Samana sat at a table not too far away from them.  
"I can't believe her! She is suppose to be my best friend, and then she goes and kisses my so-called boyfriend!" Keiko said infuriated.  
"Calm down, Keiko, don't forget you're not the only one upset," Kurama said calmly before taking a bite of his sandwich.  
"How can you be so calm!?"  
"I am angry, but showing your emotions isn't going to get you anywhere that even more angry than before."  
"Hiei, how can you be so quiet!? You must be mad, so why are you not saying anything!?"  
  
Hiei stood up with his empty tray in hand and emptied his tray. And came back over and sat down again.  
  
"Well!?" Keiko said.  
"Well, what, there's nothing to talk about. Why would I be upset, she meant nothing to me," Hiei said in an annoyed, yet calm tone of voice. Then Hiei stood up and began to walk away.  
"Where are you going!?"  
"None of your damn business!" With that Hiei flew out the lunchroom window as a shadow.  
"What's his problem?" Kuwabara asked, " Man, he's touchy."  
  
Hiei's running from tree to tree.  
  
Hiei thinks "Why the Hell am I going to Samana's house, she's not home, and she just kissed Urameshi!"  
  
Hiei lands on Samana's porch and looks at the balcony window. On the window, an envelope was posted with a name on it, it read: Hiei Hiei took the note off the door, and opens the envelope and begins to read:  
  
Dear Hiei, I'm sorry you had to see me and Yusuke like that, but I had a good reason for it. When I went to check on the others, like I said I would, I found Yusuke passed out on the table not breathing. You took health class with me and should know how to do CPR. I looked around for Keiko and she was nowhere in sight, and he needed it fast, so I did. And when he awoke you were all looking. If you don't believe me, then check my mind, and if you still don't believe, check Yusuke's mind. I'm serious, that's exactly what happened.  
  
Still loves you, Samana  
  
Hiei took the letter and put it into the envelope and put it in his pocket.  
  
Hiei thinks "Should I believe her?"  
  
Hiei walked into Samana's room. He sat on the bed and picked up the pillow they had fought over before. There was a little bit of wetness on it.  
  
"Was she crying?"  
  
He put the pillow back down, and spied a school picture of Hiei on his desk. He picked it up and looked at.  
  
"She must have blown it up, it is a great deal bigger than the pictures in the school year books."  
  
He placed it back on the desk, and saw a slightly open drawer. He pulled it open and found some useful items: the healing ring, a demon sword (it could become small), a jewel, and some letters of how to use the items. They were placed over a box. Hiei picked up the letters. After reading the letters, he found out that the jewel would actually increase and help control demon/psychic powers, and the sword could grow, shrink, and produce flames. Hiei put the letters back in the drawer and picked up the box. He opened the box and found a diary.  
  
"Is this her diary..." He looked at diary and realized it needed a key. "Now all I have to do is find the key."  
  
Hiei looked around the box...Nope, the key wasn't in the box.  
  
"Where did she hide it, maybe I can break into it..."  
  
Hiei found a hairpin on the desk, and moved it around the lock listening carefully.  
  
click "Yes!"  
  
Hiei opened the diary and began to read.  
  
Dear Diary, Today was totally out of control! I was hosting a party at home while my mom and step-dad are away. The party started out pretty normal, drinking playing games. Then the gang found out Hiei and I did it, that was really weird. Then it got weirder, Hiei allowed Kurama to join our "relationship." Then I left them in my room cause they started talking bout my real dad, it just killed the moment. So I went onto the porch for some air, and I decided to grab a beer, but I found Yusuke on the table instead. I figured that he drank too much and passed out, so I decided to go up to him and tap him to give him a shock, but he didn't move. So I was curious, I checked for breathing, and he wasn't! So I did CP on him to get him to breathe. But when he came to Hiei, Kurama, and Keiko were staring! I tried to explain, but everyone left before I could explain! Now everyone is mad at Yusuke and me, even Hiei! I thought he would read my mind and figure it out, but I guess not. I hope this gets better really soon, I miss Hiei. -Samana  
  
Hiei closed the diary and put it back in the box in the drawer. He was about to shut the drawer.  
"Hiei! What are you doing in that drawer!?" Samana said when she got into her room seeing Hiei in front of the drawer with the items in his hands.  
"I um---" Hiei began, then Samana ran out of the room, "Samana, wait!"  
  
Hiei thinks, "Oh shit, what did I get myself into."  
  
The next day at school.  
  
RIIIIINNNNG!!!!  
  
The students all take their seats, but Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara come in late.  
"Take your seats boys," Mrs. Yayashi said.  
"Yes, ma'am," the boys said in unison. Yusuke sat next to Keiko, Kuwabara sat next to Yukina, Kurama sat on one side of Samana and Hiei sat on the other. Samana realized where Hiei was and moved to a seat away from him. Kurama moved next to Hiei, where Samana was once positioned.  
"I think she's giving us the cold shoulder," Kurama whispered to Hiei.  
"No, just me," Hiei whispered back.  
"Why just you?"  
"Cause I read her diary---"  
"YOU DID WHAT!?" Kurama said standing up and yelling at Hiei.  
"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Kurama?" Mrs. Yayashi said.  
"Umm...no," Kurama said blushing and then took his seat. Then Mrs. Yayashi continued, "You read her diary?" Kurama whispered.  
"Yeah so?"  
"That is a total invasion of her privacy, if someone read my diary--- "  
"You have a diary, what are you, gay?" Kurama gave Hiei a cold look.  
"With an attitude like that, I'm surprised she likes you at all." Hiei looked down.  
"It, was just, you, well---"  
"Excuse me, boys, how would you like to see me after class?" Mrs. Yayashi said.  
"But, I have to be somewhere," Hiei said.  
"Me too," Kurama said.  
"Then quit talking," Mrs. Yayashi said sternly.  
"Yes, ma'am," Kurama and Hiei said together.  
"We'll talk later," Kurama whispered to Hiei. Hiei nodded.  
  
At lunch, Samana sat nowhere near Hiei and the group.  
"What's the deal with Samana, we forgave didn't we?" Keiko asked.  
"Hiei wasn't so nice to find out why we should forgive her and Yusuke," Kurama said coldly.  
"What did you do?" Keiko had an evil look on her face.  
"I read her diary, what's the big deal---"  
"WHAT!" Keiko said without realizing half the lunchroom was staring at her, "THAT IS A TOTAL---"  
"Keiko, sit down," Yusuke said trying to be nice about what he said. Keiko looked around, blushed, then sat down.  
"How dare you Hiei! That is a total invasion of privacy!"  
"That's what I told him, if someone read my diary, I'd---"  
"You have a diary? What are you gay?" Yusuke said laughing with Kuwabara.  
"That was rude." Kurama said coldly. Keiko elbowed Yusuke in the ribs and shook her head.  
"Sorry." "Anyway, that was a total invasion of privacy, Hiei, no wonder she's giving you the cold shoulder."  
"Yeah, should I go apologize?" Hiei asked.  
"Yes!"  
"Okay." Hiei stood up and walked over to where Samana was sitting. The others watched Hiei try to apologize.  
  
WHAP  
  
Hiei got slapped right across the face. Hiei stood up and walked back to the table. Kuwabara and Yusuke were holding in their laughter.  
"So, how did it go?" Kurama asked.  
"In case you didn't notice, I HAVE A RED HAND-PRINT ON MY FACE!" Hiei said pointing out the mark on his face that was left from when he was slapped.  
"What happened?" Kurama asked. "I sat down and said that I was sorry for reading her diary, and then she said that she thought I was just snooping in her stuff, then she slapped me."  
"Ouch," Yusuke said.  
"Maybe you should have just said sorry and left it at that," Kuwabara commented.  
"Shut up," Hiei said rubbing his cheek.  
"She hit you pretty hard I take it?"  
"I swear, out of all the people I have fought, she hits the hardest," Hiei said still rubbing his cheek. Then Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama burst out laughing, "Oh, shut up," Hiei said with an evil, cold stare.  
"I'll try talking to her."  
"Go ahead, but don't come crying to me when she hits you." Kurama got up and walked over to Samana. Kurama walked over to Samana and sat down. The others watched as Kurama talked to Samana, they were all waiting for something to happen to Kurama. They talked for a little while, then they both stood up. When they rose, Samana gave Kurama a big hug. Everyone's jaws dropped(Hiei's jaw dropped the lowest). Kurama walked back to the table when Samana departed out of the lunchroom.  
"What did you tell her?" Yusuke asked.  
"I told her that Hiei was sorry, and he should have never looked, but he was just trying to get proof for us to forgive her. I also told her that I will make sure to keep this kind of situation from happening again, and that she could always talk to me if she has a problem. And that she should go home to gather her thoughts and relax. Then she told me thanks and gave me a hug." Kurama explained.  
"Well, at least she won't be mad anymore, right Hiei?" Hiei mumbled something and walked off, "Now where are you going?"  
"None of your damn business," Hiei said coldly.  
  
Back at Samana's house, Samana was sitting on her bed and looking at the ceiling.  
  
Samana thinks "How could Hiei do such a thing? I know he was trying to help, but I thought he would respect my privacy. On the other hand, he would have found out the same thing if he were to read my mind. But who knows what else he found out, after all, he was snooping in my magic stuff."  
  
TAP TAP TAP  
  
Samana looked up and saw Hiei was standing on the balcony. She got up and walked over to the locked balcony door. Samana opened the door slightly, enough to be sure nobody could get into the room.  
"What do you want?" Samana asked coldly.  
"To apologize," Hiei replied. Samana opened the door a little more.  
"I'm listening."  
"Well, I'm sorry, I really should not have been snooping, but I swear, I only read what I needed to know."  
"What was it you needed to know?" Samana asked with cold eyes transfixed on Hiei's ruby red eyes.  
"I just wanted to know what truly happened in the kitchen with you and Yusuke."  
"And you couldn't just ask me?" Samana said coldly.  
"Well, I wasn't thinking---"  
"That's right! You weren't thinking!"  
"I'm sorry, please forgive me." Samana's evil glare looked straight into Hiei's ruby-colored eyes. Hiei's eyes were big and filled with sorrow. Samana's glare slowly changed into a soft, caring look.  
"I can't stay mad at you, Hiei-san." Samana opened the door all the way and allowed Hiei in. Hiei walked in and took a seat on her bedside. Samana walked over and sat next to Hiei. She plopped onto the bed and Hiei leaned onto her shoulder, but when he realized that he was on Samana's should he immediately sat up straight and blushed. Samana stared at Hiei with caring eyes.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I know, I'm just so glad you told me." Hiei looked up into Samana's eyes.  
  
Hiei sensed a presence  
  
"Someone's here," Hiei said, his eyes were no longer cariing, they were cold and dark (game face).  
"Can you tell who it is?"  
"No."  
  
The presence faded away  
  
"It's gone," Hiei said.  
"Should we go tell the others?"  
"There's no need."  
"Why?"  
"Whoever it was, mad no contact, so they must not be that interested."  
"Right," Samana said with a nod of agreement.  
"I have to go."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have training to do."  
"What do you mean training?"  
"The dark tournament is coming up again soon, and I just got an invite."  
"I thought you didn't go to those anymore."  
"Well, normally I don't, but Koenma says that if any of us get an invite, then we have to go. Because that way we can get rid of potential enemies."  
"Sounds like fun," Samana said sarcastically.  
"Well, you're gonna have to go too."  
"What!?"  
"Yeah, Yusuke, Kurama, and I all got an invite. But we need two more fighters on our team. Koenma chose you and Kuwabara."  
"Then we should all get together and start training again."  
"Yeah, I'm heading off to Yusuke's to see when training starts."  
  
Hiei got to Yusuke's house by hopping from tree to tree till he reached his destination.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Yusuke answered the door, and let Hiei in. When Hiei was about to sit down, he saw Samana already sitting on the couch.  
"How the Hell did you get here faster than me?" Hiei asked Samana.  
"Boys aren't the only ones that train in their spare time ya know," Samana said.  
"Still, you shouldn't be that fast."  
"Okay, fine, you caught me, I drove here."  
"I knew it."  
"Really now? Then you must have looked shocked for no apparent reason," Samana said with a smirk. Hiei gave her an evil glare.  
"Well, now all we have to do is wait for Koenma and Boton," Yusuke said.  
"Why are we waiting on them?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Because Koenma is setting up a training ring for us, and Boton is the announcer for the training rounds."  
"That's stupid," Hiei said, "I would rather train alone."  
"Then why don't you," Yusuke said coldly. Hiei walked out the door with an evil look on his face.  
"I too wish to train on my own, Yusuke," Samana said as she stood up. "Okay, see you later," Yusuke's said, then directed his attention to Kurama," Are you going to train alone as well?" "I will train with you and Kuwabara if it okay," Kurama said politely.  
"Okay then." Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara sat around for some time waiting for Koenma and Boton, till they finally showed up.  
"Yusuke," Koenma began with a shaky voice.  
"About time toddler!" Yusuke said in a ver anxious voice.  
"Yusuke, my father won't allow me to build the arena---"  
"WHAT!?"  
"Look, I asked him several times to reconsider, but he said no every time. There is no use fighting with him. You will just have to train on your own," and with that, Koenma disappeared.  
"COME BACK HERE TODLER! YOU PROMISED ME AN ARENA!"  
  
Meanwhile, Samana has already started her training. She is meditating in front of a waterfall. Samana awoke from her meditation.  
  
"I must learn to harness my powers at will," Samana said to herself.  
  
Samana tries to remember the fight against Reiko  
"All I can remember is that I got really pissed at Reiko for what she did to Hiei." Samana recalls her dream: Hiei was lying on the ground dead because Reiko killed him. Samana recalled the pain and anger for Reiko.  
  
Samana's eyes began to glow as bright as the sun.  
  
Images of Reiko killing Hiei flash through Samana's mind.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Samana screams in pain. Bright lights shoot everywhere destroying anything and everything in their paths. Samana screams in pain holding her head, then she falls to the ground and stops glowing. Samana lay useless on the ground, everything around her is destroyed, and it is as though she is unconscious in the middle of a gray, ashy desert.  
  
{Meanwhile}  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke are training when they feel a very large and powerful ki get strong and almost completely disappear right in the middle of their training sessions.  
"You feel that?" Yusuke asked in a very serious tone.  
"Yes," Hiei said, "Should we go check it out?"  
"I think that would be best, Samana and Kuwabara are probably already on their way to it as we speak."  
"Or maybe they are in trouble," Kurama suggested.  
"They probably want to fight with whoever made that large ki to get stronger," Hiei said. And with that Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke made their way toward the place where the ki was last sensed to be coming from. In the middle of getting toward the place where he ki was last, they meet up with Kuwabara.  
"There was a large ki coming from somewhere around here, Urameshi," Kuwabara said in a very serious voice.  
"We know, that's where we are headed," Yusuke said.  
"YOU MEAN YOU'RE ACTUALLY LOOKING FOR THAT THING!?"  
"Well yeah, we have to find out what did that." Kuwabara nodded in agreement and continued running with Hiei in the lead. They passed through so more trees and came upon a vast ash desert.  
"What the Hell happened here?" Kuwabara said shocked and still serious.  
"Beats me---" Yusuke began  
"LOOK!" Hiei said pointing to a small speck in the very center of the desert.  
"What? I don't see anything."  
"It's that stupid eye of his," Kuwabara said sounding rather annoyed.  
"It's not stupid! You dumb ass, at least I'm not a weakling!" Hiei shouted.  
"Why I outta---" Kuwabara began.  
"Hiei, what did you see?" Kurama said calmly. Hiei took a better look and them immediately looked shocked, "What is it?"  
"It's Samana!" Hiei ran to her, and the others followed as best as they could. When they all reached Samana, Hiei and Kurama kneeled down to see if she was all right.  
"How is she?" Kurama asked sounding quite worried.  
"Well, she's alive," Hiei responded.  
"I wonder what happened to her. Hiei, could you read her mind and find out what happened?"  
"I've never tried that on an unconscious person, but I will try."  
  
Hiei started to read her mind, he saw the blast and felt the pain.  
  
Hiei screamed in pain and clutched his head.  
"Hiei! What is it!?" Kurama asked trying to yell over the screaming sounding worried, but Hiei continued screaming, "HIEI!?" Hiei blacked out from the enormous pain he felt.  
"Well it looks like we'll have to carry them both back now, Kurama," Yusuke said.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Boton, and Keiko sit in Yusuke's living room while waiting for Hiei and Samana to awaken from their painful encounter.  
"So what do you think happened to Samana, Kurama?" Yusuke asked.  
"I don't know, Hiei went unconscious before finishing reading her mind," Kurama said.  
"Maybe we have another enemy out there."  
"That just could be possible."  
"Why isn't Koenma here, he could let us know what happened!"  
"For once, you thought of something smart all on your own," Boton said excitedly. Then Boton left.  
"Where is she going?"  
"Probably to get Koenma," Kurama said, then Kurama stood up and started to walk away.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to see if our sleeping beauties have awaken yet," Kurama said then walked down the hall into the room.  
"Did he call Samana AND Hiei sleeping beauties?" Yusuke asked raising one eyebrow and looking confused and freaked out at the same time. {Meanwhile} Kurama stepped into the room. Where Hiei was already awake and sitting in a chair in front of where Samana was still unconscious.  
"How is she?" Kurama asked.  
"Well, I'm not sure, when someone is unconscious, their minds are totally blank and unreadable," Hiei said still looking at Samana.  
"That's not what I meant, you read her mind when she was just passed out, so what happened?"  
"I can't really say."  
"Why not?"  
"Because all I saw was this extremely blinding light and feeling an immense pain, it was horrible, I never felt that way before," Hiei said in the same annoying 'I'm arrogant' tone of voice he always talks in, "And what's even worse is that the pain I felt was only the tip of the iceberg." "What do you mean 'the tip of the iceberg?"  
"Well, I didn't get the full blast, she did."  
"Do you think she will live through it?"  
"I don't know, it's hard to tell."  
"I sure hope she makes it."  
"I'm sure she will."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because she is getting up." Kurama watched Samana flutter her eyes a little before opening them and struggling to sit up straight.  
"Samana, you shouldn't get up just yet, that was quite a hit you took."  
"I'm fine," Samana said still struggling to get out of bed.  
"Bull shit you're fine. Get back into bed and rest you are not going to school tomorrow," Hiei warned Samana.  
"But, there is a test and I---"  
"No, you're getting rest."  
"What are you, my mother!?"  
"No, but you still have to rest."  
"Well, if I can't get up on my own, then will you carry me to the others. I'm sure Yusuke will want his bed back."  
"Fine---"  
"Hiei you're in no condition to do anything either," Kurama warned.  
"I can do this, fox."  
"No you can't."  
"I'm a demon, I can take hits."  
"She is also a demon, but she couldn't take this hit, so neither can you."  
"Excuse me," Samana said in a sweet and angelic voice.  
"Hn?" Kurama and Hiei looked at Samana still lying on the bed.  
"STOP TALKING LIKE I'M NOT HERE WHEN I AM RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Samana said losing her angelic voice. Hiei and Kurama both looked at her in surprise.  
"Ok Kurama, you can carry her," Hiei said still a little shocked from her sudden outburst. Kurama leaned over and picked Samana up and out of the bed. Samana put her arms around Kurama's head to keep her balance. Hiei looked at Kurama with a little bit of jealousy in his eyes. Kurama carried Samana out to the living room and Hiei followed close behind them. Everyone looked up at them. "Um..." Yusuke stared at Kurama and Samana, "Isn't Samana suppose to be Hiei's girlfriend?"  
"Yes well, Hiei still is a little beat," Kurama said. "Sure, I gotcha," Yusuke said with a wink. Kurama ignored Yusuke's remark and set Samana on the couch.  
"Thank you very much Kurama," Samana said politely. Hiei glared at Kurama.  
"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked smirking.  
"Nothing," Hiei said still glaring.  
  
Hiei talks to Kurama telekinetically:  
"I said I would share, but now they are gonna get suspicious," Hiei said.  
"Well, maybe if you were to act more like her boyfriend, they wouldn't get suspicious," Kurama said coolly.  
  
"So Samana, how are you feeling?" Keiko asked politely.  
"Well, I'm feeling a whole lot---" Samana began.  
"Cut the crap, what happened in the first place?" Yusuke interrupted rudely.  
"Well, I um..."  
"Were you attacked?" Keiko asked sounding worried.  
"I was not."  
"THEN WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!?" Yusuke said giving an angry yet worried glare while pulling Samana's shirt like he was about to punch her.  
"..." When Samana didn't answer, Yusuke let go of her shirt and plopped back onto the other couch and crossed his arms all tough-like.  
"Fine, whatever, don't answer me. Not like I care anyway." Samana sat up and looked around the room.  
"Where's Boton?"  
"She's with Koenma," Yusuke said bitterly.  
"Samana, I have your mail," a girl said from behind the couch. Everyone turned to look and it was Boton.  
"May I have it Boton," Samana asked politely.  
"Sure," Boton said handing the mail to Samana with watery eyes.  
"What's wrong with you?" Samana said taking the mail.  
"Oh, nothing." Boton wiped away the tears in her eyes and gave a fake smile.  
  
Boton thinks "I saw what happened to Samana, the poor thing. Every time she goes in to her most powerful state, she loses more than just her strength...She loses a piece of herself too. One day she will be one of the most powerful wolf demons to exist, but she won't be able to use her powers to do anything more than kill. Unless she can find the will to fight her powers, she will either lose control of herself...or she will die from lack of energy trying to fight her powers."  
  
"Boton, you're crying again," Samana said looking at her strangely, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing," Boton said in a worried voice. She quickly wiped away her tears.  
  
Boton thinks "She has no idea what is happening to her, unless she can find herself, she will have no soul. And with no soul, she can never die and she can never live, she will merely disappear. She will become a puppet to her powers..."  
  
"Sorry everyone, but I have to---" Boton began.  
"Hey! I'm invited to the dark tournament!" Samana said happily.  
"What!?" Boton said shocked.  
"Yeah, I'm strong enough to be invited!" Samana said with a huge smile.  
"You can't go," Boton said flatly.  
"WHAT!? Why!?"  
"Because it is too dangerous."  
"You can't be serious! I'll be fine in a few days!"  
"..." Boton looked at the floor Boton thinks "If only that were true, Samana."  
"I have to go now." Boton walked out the door and left everyone bewildered.  
"What the Hell, why was she crying?" Yusuke said bewildered.  
  
The next day at school, Yusuke and the gang were in class watching an educational movie.  
"Pssst," Yusuke whispered to Kurama.  
"What?" Kurama whispered.  
"Are we all going to train tonight in the woods?" "I'll ask Hiei...Psst, Hiei."  
"What?" Hiei said in a whisper.  
"You training with us?"  
"Yeah, sure, whatever."  
"Psssst, Samana."  
"What?" Samana said in a whisper.  
"Are you going to train with us?"  
"Sure, I'll be there."  
"Is there something you four would like to share with the class?" Mrs. Yayashi said to Yusuke and the others in a very annoyed tone.  
"No ma'am," The four said in unison.  
"Then watch the movie, you all can have your discussion after class, in detention."  
"But, Mrs. Yayashi, I can't have detention!" Samana said in a very worried voice, "Please reconsider."  
"Fine, but if I hear one more peep out of your mouths, then it's detention for all of you."  
  
At lunch Yusuke and the gang sat at their usual table.  
"So training on for this afternoon in the forest?" Yusuke asked Samana, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. They all nodded.  
"Yusuke!" Keiko said in annoyed tone.  
"What?" Yusuke said in a somewhat worried voice.  
"You're not training for the dark tournament again are you?"  
"Well yeah, I---"  
"YUSUKE URAMESHI! You nearly got KILLED in the last tournament, I won't let that happen again!"  
"Keiko, he has to," Samana said calmly.  
"No he doesn't!"  
"Keiko, the only reason Yusuke is alive right now is because he agreed to this job. So no job equals no life."  
" Well, sigh then I guess I'll just have to root you on and hope you all don't get killed."  
"Excuse me," a girl with an angelic voice said. Everyone looked up at her, "Umm, I was wondering if I could talk to you Kurama."  
"Yeah, sure," Kurama said standing up and walking away with the girl to a separate table, "What is it you need?"  
"Well, I was wondering, since there is a school dance soon. I um..."  
"Yes?"  
"Well, would you go with me?"  
"I sorta need your name before I can answer that."  
"Oh, right. My name is Kaioae."  
"Well, Kaioae, I will have to get back to you about the dance, I have a pretty busy schedule."  
"Okay, just let me know when you figure it out." Kaioae got up and walked over to her friends, and Kurama walked back to the table. In a matter of seconds, the group of girls Kaioae just walked over to all started screeching and jumping around.  
"What the Hell?" Yusuke said staring at the screeching girls.  
"Don't ask," Kurama said with a satisfactory smile on his face.  
  
That afternoon in the forest, Yusuke was fighting with Kuwabara, Hiei was fighting with Kurama, and Samana was meditating near a tree and watching the fight every so often...After a few hours, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat down next to Samana to relax for a while and watch Kurama and Hiei fight.  
"I bet shorty loses," Kuwabara said with a cocky smirk on his face.  
"I doubt that," Samana said in an annoyed tone.  
"Well, I doubt Kurama will lose."  
"You're both wrong," Yusuke said, "They are just training, so there will be no victor."  
"I was just about to say that," Samana said.  
"Suuuure," Kuwabara said.  
  
WHAP  
  
Samana smacked Kuwabara upside the head. "Don't pick fights you can't win," Samana said rather annoyed.  
"What's that spose to mean!?" Kuwabara said standing up and glaring at Samana.  
"For one thing, you're tired from fighting while I'm still perfectly energized. For another, I am much stronger than you to begin with."  
"WHY I OUTTA---"  
"Shut up, Kuwabara, you know that's true," Yusuke said keeping his eyes glued to Hiei and Kurama's fight.  
"Whatever." Kuwabara plopped on the ground. A few hours later, Kurama and Hiei stopped fighting and sat down with Yusuke, Samana, and Kuwabara.  
"So, how was training?" Samana asked Hiei and Kurama.  
"Very tiring," Kurama said.  
"Feh, I can still fight, but you wanted to take a break. Breaks are for wimps," Hiei said sounding a little annoyed.  
"Okay, that's great!" Samana said all excited as she stood up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"You can still fight, and I have yet to train."  
"I'm not going to fight you."  
"And why not?!"  
"Because---"  
"Because I'm a girl!?"  
"No, I don't want to hurt you."  
"Try me, I'll put up a good fight."  
"Fine." Hiei and Samana walked out into the field where Kurama and Hiei were just training. The others stared in bewilderment as they watched Hiei accept Samana's challenge.  
"Since when does he have an honor code?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.  
"He doesn't, Samana is his girlfriend remember?" Yusuke whispered. Kuwabara nodded and watched Samana and Hiei fight.  
  
Hiei and Samana fight across the field. Every so often Hiei would disappear only to be hit by Samana's punch to the stomach.  
"Don't hold back Hiei, I know you are," Samana said while throwing a punch.  
"How could you tell?" Hiei asked blocking the punch.  
"You're much faster and stronger than this."  
"Fine have it your way," Hiei said as he made a really swift kick to Samana's stomach. Samana dropped to her knees holding her stomach, then she fell to all fours. Hiei looked at Samana in worry...Samana lifted her head and tripped him with her leg and stood up in a fighting stance.  
"What the Hell!?" Hiei said standing up.  
"Never let your guard down."  
"Don't tell me how to fight!"  
"If we were in a real fight, you could be dead by---" Hiei punched Samana in the ribs. Samana clutched her stomach in shock.  
"Never let your guard down." Hiei said cockily and smirking. Samana's eyes slowly change from calm and nice to cold and angry. Hiei looked back  
"If that's the way you want it fine." Samana ran from Hiei. Hiei chased after her, but Samana expected him to follow and turned around and kicked him in the ribs making Hiei fly through a couple trees. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara looked at Samana in total and complete shock.  
"What the Hell is her problem!?" Kuwabara yelled, "This is just training!"  
"And in order to get better, you must give it your all, even if it means hurting someone," Yusuke said flatly. Kuwabara stared at Yusuke as he watched the fight, then returned his attention to the fight that continued. Hiei fired a punch at Samana, but Samana blocked. Hiei jumped away from Samana.  
"Tired yet?" Samana said in a cocky voice.  
"You wish," Hiei said with a smirk. A dark flame formed around Hiei's hand. Samana looked at Hiei in shock. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama stared in utter shock at Hiei.  
"IS HE TRYING TO KILL HER!?" Yusuke yelled standing up.  
"THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE JUST TRAINING!" Kuwabara yelled standing up.  
"Hiei does appear to be getting a little desperate, but honestly, he doesn't have to go to extremes!" Kurama yelled standing up, "HIEI DON'T DO IT SHE'LL DIE! SAMANA RUN!" Hiei's cold eyes stared at Samana. Samana stared back with an evil stare, "SAMANA! RUN!" Kurama continued.  
"Not a chance!" Samana yelled to Kurama.  
"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY BE SERIOUS!"  
"You people just don't get it, this is what I've been waiting for!"  
  
Samana thinks "This is perfect. If my life is endangered, maybe I can awaken my powers. It is a long shot, but it is something I must do."  
  
Hiei had a dark flame in his hand.  
"FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" Hiei yelled as he punched Samana with his fist that was engulfed in a dark flame. Hiei hit Samana, and she went soaring through many trees. When Samana didn't return, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara assumed she was dead or unconscious somewhere.  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT HIEI!" Yusuke yelled at Hiei when he ran over to where he hit Samana. Kurama walked up directly in front of Hiei, he was so close that Hiei had to look directly up just to see his face.  
"You know Samana could be dead, all because you didn't want to admit defeat during training," Kurama said in a deathly calm and eerie voice.  
"I don't care," Hiei said in a huff as he walked away.  
"Kidding yourself will get you nowhere Hiei," Kurama said in the same eerie tone.  
"Does it look like I'm kid---" Hiei was interrupted by a huge blast of extremely bright light. The light engulfed them all, and everyone closed their eyes trying to escape the brightness of the light. When the light faded, it was as thought they were standing on the only spot of grass in a vast ash desert.  
"It looks like we have company," Yusuke said in a low voice. walking sounds  
  
Everyone directed their attention toward the sound...It was Samana.  
"Samana!" Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara said in unison.  
"Samana, I thought you were dead for sure," Kuwabara said in a happy, yet surprised voice.  
"Kuwabara, don't go near her," Hiei said in a cold voice, stopping Kuwabara from getting close to Samana.  
"Why?"  
"Look at her eyes, you numbskull." Kuwabara looked at Samana's eyes. Her eyes were bright, as bright as the blast that engulfed them earlier. They had no emotion in them at all, as if she were possessed.  
"What the---" Kuwabara began, but was interrupted when a bright light hit him out of the way making him land flat on the ground. When he stood up, Samana was walking slowly to Hiei. Hiei was lifted off the ground up to Samana's eye level. Samana stared at Hiei with no emotion, and a brightness(light) in her eyes that was brighter than the sun. Hiei was thrown to the ground. They all stared at Samana wondering what she would do next, but then, in a blink of an eye, she was gone.  
  
Later that night, everyone except Samana met up at Yusuke's house.  
"Explain to me exactly what she looked like," Boton said in a worried voice.  
"Well, her eyes were really bright, they held no emotion, and her powers grew," Kuwabara described.  
"It's exactly as I feared." Everyone looked at Boton confused, "She has begun her transformation."  
"Transformation?" Yusuke repeated, "What do you mean?"  
"This is just the first stage, but I'm afraid if she doesn't learn to control her powers soon, her soul will die."  
"You mean like a zombie?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Kinda, only her final form will be much worse. She will be in a full wolf demon form and reach the peak of her power, which will be very great considering she is wolf demon and telekinetic. But because she has no soul, she will only kill until her body is too torn apart or weak to continue to fight."  
"That's horrible," Yukina said in a sad and worried voice.  
"Isn't there anything we can do?" Keiko asked.  
"I'm afraid not, the only thing we can do is hope that she will return to her normal self, or regain control over her powers," Boton said in a sad voice.  
"We have to find her, we can't just sit around and wait for her!" Yusuke yelled in Boton's face.  
"But Yusuke, if you look for her, you could be in danger---"  
"I agree Yusuke, we have to find her," Kurama said calmly. Yusuke looked at Kurama awkwardly before turning serious and nodding, "Hiei, are you coming too?"  
"I guess," Hiei said.  
"Before we leave, maybe it is best if you were to go see if Koenma knows where Samana is, Boton," Kurama suggested. Boton nodded and left on her oar. Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei left shortly after to look for Samana.  
  
"I really hope we find her soon," Kurama said in a worried voice.  
"I just hope she's not in too much trouble, or we might end up having to kill her," Yusuke said in a low, worried tone.  
gasp "Don't say that! I don't even want to think of having to kill Samana!" Kurama said in an even more worried voice.  
"Hey, Hiei. How come you're not upset, after all, she is your girlfriend."  
"I don't want to talk about it," Hiei said.  
"Did you two get in a fight?"  
"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Hiei yelled getting up in Yusuke's face (which is very difficult for him because he is shorter than Yusuke). Kurama slapped Hiei.  
"That is rude! And you should be a little more worried for Samana whether or not you had a fight!" Kurama yelled at Hiei. Hiei rubbed his face where Kurama slapped him.  
"What the Hell," Hiei said bewildered.  
"What?" Kurama looked at Hiei strangely.  
"You slapped me, what are you, gay?" Yusuke tried holding in his laughter, but couldn't and burst out laughing. Kurama looked enraged and as he was just about to slap Yusuke, he stopped himself from hitting Yusuke by 2 inches. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama looked up and saw Boton riding down to them on her oar.  
"I have extremely good news!" Boton yelled excitedly when she reached them.  
"What is it?" Kurama asked.  
"Samana is no longer transformed!" Boton said with a wide grin on her face.  
"That's great! But where is she?"  
"She's in the park passed out in a tree." Boton lead the others to a tree in the park. Boton pointed into the tree, but Kurama and Yusuke could not see her, "Hiei, could you please get her?"  
"Feh," Hiei rolled his eyes and jumped into the tree and brought down a badly wounded Samana. Hiei held Samana out for Kurama to take, and Kurama took Samana and carried her to Yusuke's house.  
  
Yusuke and the others sat in the living room talking and awaiting the awakening of Samana.  
"So what are we going to do? if she transforms again, she might never change back," Boton said in a worried voice.  
"There must be something we can do for her," Kurama said.  
"Yes, but the question is how and what---" Boton was interrupted by the buzzing of her communicator, "Yes Koenma sir?"  
"Is Samana located?" Koenma asked in an official voice.  
"Yes, she is resting right now."  
"Good, bring her here at once."  
"But Koenma, what if she---"  
"Just do it."  
"Yes sir." Boton said closing the communicator, "Well, you heard him. I have to go, excuse me."  
"I'm coming too," Kurama said.  
"Very well." Kurama and Boton took Samana to Koenma.  
  
Kurama and Boton arrived at Koenma's with Samana unawake.  
"We have her, sir," Boton said.  
"Good, Father has some important news," Koenma said with a smile on his face.  
"Really!? That's great, what is it?"  
"Father has made a sanctuary, where she can train for three days and get in three years of training."  
"But what good will that do her?" Kurama asked.  
"In that time, she will learn how to control her powers." Koenma showed them to the door where the training would happen, "Kurama, this is terrific that you came along."  
"Why is that?"  
"Because you can help her train." Kurama nodded worriedly, "Boton, you have to be there as well."  
"What for!?" Boton said looking a little scared.  
"If anything happens to them, you, my father, and I are the only ones in Spirit World that can open the door." Boton nodded looking scared. Koenma opened the door letting Kurama and Boton take Samana into the chamber. A few hours later Samana woke up.  
"Good you're awake," Kurama said smiling.  
"Where am I?" Samana asked while looking around.  
"You're in a chamber where you can squeeze three years training into three days."  
"Wow, good stuff. I guess we should get to work then."  
  
Back in the mortal world, Yusuke and the others are at school during Samana's second day of training (yes, I do realize that I skipped a whole day of training). Yusuke and the others are sitting at the lunch table talking.  
"So I wonder where Boton and Kurama took Samana," Kuwabara said.  
"Who cares," Hiei said biting his burger.  
"HIEI! That is totally rude! She IS your girlfriend, have a little more respect for her you punk!" Keiko said taking hold of his shirt and looking directly into his red eyes. Hiei hit Keiko's hand off his shirt.  
"Hiei! What's your problem!? Ever since you and Samana trained together you have been acting like some punk-ass jerk!" Yusuke yelled.  
"Look, I don't care about this shit anymore, none of it, and especially her," Hiei said as he got up and left the lunchroom.  
"Damn him, why the Hell does he have to get all pissy like that," Yusuke said annoyed.  
  
RIIIIIIING!!!!  
  
The bell rang and everyone went to class.  
  
The last day in training with Samana, Kurama, Boton, and a small boy.  
"Okay, I think you can finally control your powers," Boton said smiling.  
"And just in time too. The Dark tournament is coming up next week," Kurama said.  
"Now all we have to do is put my new powers to the test," Samana said smiling.  
"Okay, your three days are almost up."  
"I think we should spend the last few hours meditating."  
"Agreed."  
"Don't you think you should watch Hiro?" Boton asked.  
"Could you do that for me, meditation is very important." Boton nodded. A few hours later Samana, Kurama, Boton, and the small boy walked out of the chamber.  
"Now we have to go meet the others," Boton said. "How are you going to explain Hiro?" Kurama asked Samana.  
"I'll tell them the truth," Samana said plainly picking up the little boy, "But I'm afraid I will have to skip school till the tournament."  
"Why?" Kurama asked.  
"Well, I can't expect my mom to take care of Hiro, she's always gone."  
"All right, should I inform the others?"  
"No, just tell them I am not feeling well, and that I should be left alone."  
"Should I tell them you completed your training?"  
"Sure, but don't tell them about Hiro, that is my surprise for them."  
"Agreed." Boton and Kurama nodded and left.  
  
The day of the dark tournament, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Boton stand around waiting for Samana.  
"Where is she!" Yusuke yelled.  
"Give her some time," Kurama said calmly.  
"She's gonna make us late," Hiei said annoyed.  
"Be patient." Samana showed up holding a small boy with black hair and a bandage around his forehead. The boy looked like he was four years old, he was sleeping in Samana's arms.  
"Who's the kid?" Yusuke asked.  
"This is Hiro," Samana said.  
"How is he?" Boton asked.  
"He gained a year."  
"Yeah, I noticed, the lil' guy was only three last time I saw him."  
"It must be some kinda affect the chamber had."  
"But you look the same."  
"Could you clue us in?" Yusuke asked.  
"Oh, yeah," Samana said blushing.  
"Well?"  
"Okay, Hiro is my son."  
"WHAT!?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in surprise.  
"What do you mean your son!?" Yusuke yelled.  
"Shh, not so loud, you'll wake him."  
"Well, what do you mean?"  
"Exactly as I said, Hiro is my son."  
"How?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Well, you see, umm..."  
"What I mean is how can he be four years old?"  
"Well, Koenma sent me in this chamber where I could get three years of training in three days time, and I guess he gained those years and the chamber must have had an aftereffect."  
"Oh."  
"Who's the father?" Yusuke asked.  
"Hiei."  
"WHAT!?" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled in surprise while Hiei acted tough leaning against a tree not caring.  
"That kid can't be mine," Hiei said.  
"Wanna guess again," Samana said setting Hiro on the ground. She took off the headband around his forehead revealing a Jagan eye. Hiei and the others look at Hiro, then Samana in complete and utter shock.  
"Holy shit..." Hiei said quietly.  
"How did your mother take it?" Yusuke asked.  
"She supported me, and she supports him as well," Samana said calmly, "Also, Hiei, my mom has given a spare bedroom for you to do with what you please. I figured Hiro should grow up near his father, if that's okay with you." Hiei nodded.  
"Not to interrupt this special moment, but we do need to board the ship," Kurama said, "Our group was just called."  
"Samana, what are you going to do with the squirt?" Yusuke asked.  
"I guess I could take him with me," Samana said looking at Hiro asleep on the ground.  
"You're not serious," Hiei said looking annoyed.  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"He will just get in danger or in the way."  
"Aww, Hiei is already playing the father figure," Yusuke sang in an annoying sarcastic voice. Hiei shot Yusuke an evil glare.  
"Look, I'm just saying that he could get caught up in the fight and I'm not going to save the runt, and everyone else will be busy as well."  
"Well, that's why Boton is here," Samana said.  
"I'm what?" Boton looked confused.  
"Well, I figured that you could hold him on your oar away from the fight till it is over."  
"Well, I guess I---"  
"Great! It's all settled then., you can watch Hiro while we fight," Samana said smiling. Samana bent over and tapped Hiro gently on the head. Hiro brushed her hand away.  
"Five more minutes, Mom," Hiro said sleepily then rolled over and went back to sleep  
"No now, Hiro, get up."  
"Fine growns, I'm up." Hiro got up yawning and rubbing his eyes. Hiro looked around at Yusuke and the others, then he looked at Hiei and took out a little piece of paper. Hiro glanced at Hiei then at the paper looking quite shocked. He pulled on Samana's skirt, "Mom," Hiro whispered, "Is that?"  
"Yup," Samana said smiling.  
"Yeah, that's right get a good look runt," Hiei said annoyed. Samana glared at Hiei, then smiled sweetly at Hiro.  
"Don't mind him, he's a little cranky."  
"Yeah, I think he needs a nap," Yusuke said nudging Kuwabara in the arm with his elbow. Kuwabara was laughing and Yusuke began to laugh as well, but Hiei paid no attention to them. Kurama and Samana gave them evil glares. Samana smiled sweetly at Hiro.  
"Hiro, Boton is going to watch you while Mommy fights, okay?" Samana said sweetly.  
"Okay," Hiro said with a smile on his face, "Will Kurama be watching me too?"  
"Nope, Kurama is helping Mommy."  
"Okay." Hiro walked over to Boton and her oar, Boton held out her hand for Hiro. Hiro took Boton's hand and jumped onto the oar. Yusuke and the others boarded the ship and waved goodbye to Hiro and Boton.  
  
Yusuke and the others are standing against the railing on the ship and every so often a demon would glance at them.  
"They have no idea what they are up against," Yusuke said looking annoyed.  
"The question is who gets to kill them off?" Samana said with a smirk.  
"I will," Kuwabara said.  
"Sorry half-wit, but we should have someone stronger take them on," Hiei said looking annoyed.  
"You wanna go, shorty!?"  
"Name the time and place and I'll be there to take your ass down!"  
"Hiei, Kuwabara, shut the fuck up. We are suppose to be a team," Samana said. Hiei rolled his eyes and went back to leaning on the rail. Kuwabara muttered something then went back to leaning as well.  
"Samana, why don't you kill off these dumb asses, I'd like to see your new powers," Yusuke suggested.  
"Fine by me," Samana said cracking her knuckles. A few minutes later an announcer came out into the center of the ship and a ring appeared.  
"Everyone, pipe down!" The announcer yelled into the Mic, "Here are the rules of the fight...There are none! Each team will select one member to fight in this ring. Whoever survives goes to the stadium." Many demons and Samana climbed onto the ring, and the announcer ran off, "BEGIN!" A good majority of the demons charged at Samana, and Samana ran into the corner of the ring.  
"You know she's toast right," Kuwabara said.  
"Watch closely," Kurama said. Samana floated a few inches off the stadium ring and a large blast off bright light engulfed the ring. When the light disappeared, only ashes of the demons remained. Yusuke and Kuwabara's jaws dropped, Hiei stood in shock, and Kurama smiled. Samana stepped out of the ring. "Umm...It seems we have a...winner," The announcer said in shock. The demons from the other teams stared angrily at Samana and the others.  
"You do realize they are going to come after us now," Yusuke said seriously.  
"So, we could use a warm up," Samana said cockily. The demons started charging, Kurama killed some with his rose whip, Hiei killed some with his sword, Yusuke used his shotgun, Kuwabara used his spirit sword, and Samana used telekinesis. Soon enough team Urameshi and the announcer were the only people on the ship.  
"Umm...I think you guys won," The announcer said in a surprised, yet worried voice. Boton and Hiro floated down from the sky on her oar.  
"Hey Boton," Yusuke said.  
"Hi sweetie," Samana said smiling.  
"Samana, that isn't a good nickname for me," Boton said awkwardly.  
"Not you, Hiro," Samana said looking at Boton strangely.  
"Oh, right, of course, I was just kidding you know." Boton smiled fakely and blushed a little.  
"Hi Mom," Hiro said waving to Samana. Samana held out her arms in front of her, Hiro jumped into Samana's arms causing Boton to fall backwards off her oar because of the sudden change in weight.  
"Sorry Boton," Samana said blushing and smiling.  
"That's alright," Boton said blushing, "I just lost my balance is all."  
"The ship should be stopping soon," Hiei said. The announcer looked at us strangely and left to direct the ship. Hiro was staring at Hiei, "Stop looking at me runt."  
"Hiei, you could be a little nicer to your son," Samana said angrily, "Pay no attention to him, Hiro. He is just crabby." Hiro looked at the floor of the ship.  
"Hey Hiro, you sure did get bigger since the last time we met," Kurama said smiling.  
"Hi Kurama," Hiro said holding out his arms to hug Kurama. Kurama took Hiro out of Samana's hands and pretended to lose his balance slightly.  
"Wow, you sure did get bigger."  
"Not much bigger."  
"I think you did."  
"Shut up fox, you're just being stupid," Hiei said annoyed.  
"Kurama, why don't you go show Hiro the front of the ship," Samana said angelically.  
"C'mon buddy, let's go see the front of the ship," Kurama said sweetly.  
"Okay," Hiro said smiling. Kurama carried Hiro to the front of the ship. Samana gave Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Boton looks that told them to go as well.  
"Oh, um...I wanna see the front of the ship for some reason," Boton said getting the hint.  
"I don't this is gonna be good," Yusuke said smirking. Boton dragged Yusuke and Kuwabara to the front of the ship. Hiei started walking as well, but Samana grabbed the back of his shirt.  
"You could be a little nicer, he is your son!" Samana yelled at Hiei.  
"Look, this is new for me, and it takes a while for me to switch to father mode," Hiei said.  
"Well you better switch fast, Hiro is four years old and you are treating him like a teenager!"  
"Well he should grow up!"  
"We can't all skip our childhood like some people I know!"  
"..."  
"Why can't you be more like Kurama!?"  
"What?"  
"I mean---"  
"I know what you mean..." Hiei glared at Samana.  
"I just mean that you could be nicer to Hiro."  
"Sure," Hiei said sarcastically.  
"I'm serious, Hiro is just a kid, and you should treat him that way!"  
"Well I'm not gonna baby him like you and Kurama do!"  
"I baby him because he IS a baby!" Samana was directly in Hiei's face looking down to him. Hiei looked at Yusuke and the others and found that they were staring. Hiei tapped Samana and pointed to them. Samana backed up and blushed, and then she cleared her throat, "I'm just saying don't be so hard on the poor kid."  
"Fine, but I'm not gonna be all mushy around him, agreed?"  
"Fine, just don't swear, call him names, or be rude to him for no reason."  
"Fine." Hiei and Samana walked over to Yusuke and the others just in time to see the ship make it to the shoreline.  
  
Yusuke and the others walked a little ways off the shoreline before coming across a beautiful tour guide. "Hi my name is Cher, and I will be your tour guide for your stay at the hotel," The tour guide said. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her with wide eyes and looked like they were about to drool. Kurama tapped them on the shoulder, and they snapped out of the trance, "Oh, isn't he just so adorable." Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up proudly. Cher walked past Yusuke and Kuwabara, "What's your name little fella?"  
"Hiro," Hiro said shyly.  
"And how old are you?" Cher asked in a baby talk voice.  
"I'm four."  
"Excuse me, Cher was it, well, could you please direct us to our room?" Samana asked.  
"Oh, yes, of course. Right this way," Cher blushed slightly and showed them to the room they would be staying in.  
  
Yusuke and the others walked into the room. The room was practically a miniature house. It had one bathroom, two bedrooms, and a sitting room with two couches, TV, and a coffee table.  
"Sweet! This place is so big!" Kuwabara said.  
"Thanks Captain Obvious," Yusuke said pushing Kuwabara out of the doorway so he could get in. Kuwabara rolled his eyes at Yusuke.  
"It's 9:00, time for bed, Hiro," Samana said looking at her watch.  
"Awww, can't I stay up?" Hiro asked.  
"Nope, you have to go to sleep." Hiro sighed and walked into one of the two bedrooms. Samana tucked Hiro into bed and left the room.  
"There are only two rooms," Yusuke said awkwardly.  
"We have six people, three per room."  
"Who shares with who?"  
"I'm sleeping with Hiro."  
"I call the couch!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said together.  
"There are two couches, so you two can have the sitting room couches. Hiro and I will share a bedroom, and that leaves Kurama and Hiei to share the other room," Samana said, "Everyone okay with that?"  
"Fine," Yusuke said.  
"Just don't snore, Urameshi," Kuwabara said.  
"Okay, if it is with you, Hiei," Kurama said.  
"Sure, whatever," Hiei said. A little later it started to rain. Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and Samana were playing cards around the coffee table, while Hiei looked out the window watching the rainfall.  
"Hiei, you wanna play?" Samana asked.  
"No thanks," Hiei continued to stare out the window. A few minutes later the game ended.  
"You wanna play?" Yusuke asked Samana.  
"No thanks," Samana said walking over to the window.  
"Whatever." Yusuke shrugged and dealt the cards. Hiei was looked out the window watching the rainfall. Samana walked over and joined Hiei.  
"I see you like the rain," Samana said quietly to Hiei. Hiei nodded, "What are you think about?"  
"Nothing much," Hiei said.  
  
Hiei thinks "Nothing much my ass. Damnit how could I be so stupid. If I had been protective, Hiro wouldn't be here, and Samana wouldn't be acting motherly. She would be her old self. Hey I never noticed before, but she looks taller, and her hair is longer too. I wonder what that means..."  
  
Hiei and Samana stared out the window for a few minutes.  
"Hiei, I---"  
"Samana, I---" Hiei and Samana began at the same time.  
"You first," Samana said politely.  
"Look I'll be nicer to Hiro, but this is weird for me and..." Hiei stopped.  
"I know, I'm sorry for coming down so hard on you, Hiro is more like a little brother than a son. I get it." Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara finished their card game.  
"Samana, Hiei, we're all going to bed now," Yusuke said.  
"Okay," Samana said, then turned her attention toward Hiei, "Goodnight Hiei." Samana gave Hiei a quick kiss and walked to her room. Hiei stood there for a moment, then he too went to bed.  
  
The next morning Kurama and Kuwabara were watching TV in the sitting room, Hiro and Hiei were still asleep, and Samana was just waking up.  
"Yawn," Samana yawned and stretched getting out of bed. She got up and walked to the bathroom, opened the door and went in.  
"HOLY SHIT!"  
"Sorry," Samana said blushing and running out shutting the door behind her. Kurama and Kuwabara stared at Samana, then continued to watch TV. Samana blushed and walked over and sat down next to Kurama and watched TV as well, still blushing slightly. A few minutes later, Yusuke came out of the bathroom.  
"Knock next time wouldja!?" Yusuke said in annoyed voice and blushing a little.  
"Sorry," Samana said looking at the floor and blushing. Kurama and Kuwabara laughed. Samana got up and went into Hiei's room. She sat on the edge of his bed. She got up closer to Hiei and put her head on his chest. Hiei woke up.  
"Good morning sleepy," Samana said smiling. Hiei yawned.  
"Good morning," Hiei said drowsily, "What are you going to do with Hiro?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, we have to fight today. And he can't be on the sidelines with Boton."  
"Oh, that. I was hoping he could stay here."  
"A four-year-old alone, in a place where there is room service, yeah, that would work out," Hiei said sarcastically.  
"You do have a point...Well maybe Keiko could watch him in the stands."  
"Yeah that would work too, a kid in the stands with human girls, no protection, and tons of monsters all around him."  
"Well then I guess he'll just have to stay by the sidelines with us."  
"If Boton can't look after him, what makes you think you're able to?"  
"Well, if I can't I can always sneak him in...Or I could have Koenma watch him."  
"Yeah I guess that would work." Hiei let out a big yawn.  
"Aww, you sleepy?" Samana said in a baby voice. Hiei looked at Samana with a mild annoyed look.  
"Shut up."  
"I'm sorry, but I can't help myself sometimes." Samana gave Hiei big sad eyes. Hiei sighed.  
"It's alright," Hiei said giving Samana a hug. Samana smiled.  
"Well, I'm sure Hiro is up by now." Hiei nodded and took Samana's hand and walked out of the bedroom together. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were sitting on the couches. Hiro was still asleep in the bedroom. Yusuke looked over at Hiei and Samana noticing Hiei holding Samana's hand.  
"Well I see you two made up," Yusuke said grinning. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah, so. You got a problem with that?" Samana said in a annoyed tone. Yusuke looked a little unsure, shrugged, and returned to watching TV. Samana and Hiei sat down on the couch next to Kurama. A few minutes later Hiro woke up and walked out of the room letting out a big yawn.  
"Good morning," Hiro yawned.  
"Morning Hiro," Samana said smiling.  
"Good morning," Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara said together.  
"Good morning Hiro," Hiei said plainly. Everyone looked at Hiei. Hiro looked baffled, Samana looked pleased, and the others looked shocked.  
"Umm...Good morning Dad---erm, Hiei?" Hiro said still kind of shocked. Then the PA system dinged getting everyone's attention.  
"Will team Urameshi please report to the fighting ring, your match is next," a female voice from the PA system said.  
"Well, that's us," Yusuke said getting off the couch.  
"We better get going. Hiro, put on your clothes," Samana said.  
"Okay," Hiro said running into the bedroom to change out of his PJ's.  
"We'll be in the stadium in a few minutes," Samana said. The others nodded.  
"Just don't be too late," Kurama said.  
"I won't." The others left for the stadium.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara just walked in the gate realizing that Samana, Hiro, and Boton were already down by the ring waiting. The other team was there as well.  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE SO FAST!?" Yusuke yelled looking shocked at Samana.  
"I ran while holding Hiro, how else?" Samana said confused. Yusuke coughed.  
"I knew that, we let you beat us here."  
"Sure you did," Boton said sarcastically.  
"Hello everyone, welcome to the Dark Tournament!" Juri said waving her arm about.  
"Looks like we have the scaredy cat again," Yusuke said annoyed. Samana, Kurama, and Kuwabara chuckled.  
"Hello to all of you new Dark Tournament fans, I'm Juri---"  
"And I'm Koto!" Koto said from the stands.  
"The Dark Tournament administrators wouldn't let me quit so I'm here for another year!" Juri said looking a little disappointed.  
"And I wasn't promoted so I'm still in the stands!" Koto said sounding a little disappointed.  
"Well, let's begin the Dark Tournament with Team Urameshi vs. Team Nakano!" The crowd cheered, "The team captains will decide the terms." Yusuke and a girl from the Nakano team stepped forward, she had pink hair and blue eyes. She was only about an inch shorter than Yusuke; she wore sky blue pants, a bright green belly shirt, and dark blue shoes.  
"One on one sound okay?" The girl asked angelically.  
"Fine by me," Yusuke said in agreement..  
"The terms are decided! Each team member will fight only one battle against the opposing team member!" Juri said to the crowd. The crowd cheered, "First up Yusuke vs. Haru!" Juri jumped off the ring.  
  
Yusuke thinks "So that girl, the team captain, must be Haru. This should be easy."  
  
"It will be an honor to fight you Yusuke Urameshi," Haru said bowing before getting into her fighting stance.  
"Sure," Yusuke said confused. Haru charged toward Yusuke. Yusuke dodged and Haru fell to the ground outside the ring. The crowd laughed at her. Haru got back up and threw a direct hit to the back of Yusuke's head. Yusuke took Haru's foot and threw her into the other ring wall.  
"Wow people! Haru threw a kick to the back of Yusuke's head, but Yusuke threw her into the wall unaffected by her kick!" Koto said. Haru got up and back into the ring.  
"Okay, Yusuke, then I guess I'll be more of a challenge for you," Haru said getting into a particular stance. Haru floated a few inches off the ground. She grew fangs, her hair turned pitch black, her eyes turned green, and she grew claws, "How do you like my vampire form, Yusuke?" Haru said in an evil voice. Yusuke got into his fighting stance as Haru charged at him with her claws beared and her fangs showing.  
"This is amazing people! Haru's pretty pink hair turned pitch black, and she looks like a vampire!" Juri said into the microphone. Yusuke attempted to dodge Haru's charge but she knew exactly how he would react and clawed him right in the stomach. Yusuke stumbled a little bit holding his now bleeding stomach. Yusuke held up his finger.  
"Wow everyone! It looks like Yusuke's gonna do his trademark move!" Koto said to the crowd. Yusuke held up his hand, but Haru jumped in midair.  
"Funny thing about being in midair, it's so much harder to dodge!" Yusuke said before firing "SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke's spirit gun had a direct hit on Haru and she fell to the ring floor.  
"I'll start the count! 1...2...3...4...5...6...7..." Juri started, "And after 7 counts Haru has risen!" Haru charged at Yusuke.  
"Not this again, can't you think of something new?" Yusuke said annoyed.  
"How's this!?" Haru said shouting while a red circle of spirit energy formed in her hand. Haru blasted the red circle right at Yusuke, but Yusuke dodged.  
"Wow people! Haru shot a red ball of spirit energy at Yusuke, but he dodged...Wait a sec. people! The red spirit ball is coming back!" Koto said enthusiastically. Yusuke looked back, and the red spirit ball was headed straight for him!"  
"It's locked on you special spirit energy signature, you can't run forever!" Haru said. Even though Yusuke was running, the spirit ball still caught up with him and exploded leaving a cloud of smoke around the ring. When the smoke cleared Yusuke was on the ground covered in blood.  
"YUSUKE!" Samana screamed. Hiei looked at Samana with an annoyed, yet curious look.  
"I'll begin the count. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..." Juri said, "And after 9 counts Yusuke stands up!" Juri said to the crowd. The crowd booed.  
"TAKE URAMESHI OUT HARU!" a man from the crowd yelled. Yusuke was standing in the ring holding his bleeding stomach with his uninjured arm, while the injured arm was dripping blood onto the ring floor.  
  
Yusuke thinks "Damnit, how can she be so strong? In the beginning she was so weak and stupid...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"  
  
Haru charged once again.  
  
Yusuke thinks "Wait a sec...She has been doing the same move over and over, maybe I can use that as an advantage...She charges, then I dodge, but she follows my dodge, but if I hit her before she hits me on my dodge..."  
  
Yusuke dodged, and Haru followed the dodge.  
"SPIRIT GUN!" Yusuke yelled as he shot his trademark move, causing Haru to fly across the ring and crash into the wall.  
"DIRECT HITdancing! Sorry, but a girl just can't help but dance after a move like that! Haru had been charging clearly to attack, but when Yusuke dodged, so did she. But in turn, Yusuke blasted his spirit gun! That was simply wonderful!" Koto said as she danced around.  
"I guess I'll start the count seeing as Haru is out of the ring and knocked out...1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9...And that's 10! The first match is settled! Team Urameshi takes the first win!" Juri said to the crowd. Kurama, Samana, and Kuwabara ran up on stage, Samana hugged him, Kurama congratulated him, and Kuwabara laughed at all the blood on him.  
  
The next fight. Yusuke is sleeping against a wall exhausted from his fight, Hiro is sleeping next to him, and Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei are fighting over the next fight.  
"I'm gonna fight the next goon," Kuwabara said cockily.  
"No way, the next fight is mine," Hiei said gruffly.  
"I wish to fight as well," Kurama said calmly.  
"You all decide, I'll tend to Yusuke's wounds," Samana said politely. Samana walked over to Yusuke.  
"I'm fighting--"  
"No me---"  
"I shall be the one to fight." "Umm...guys, could you please choose?" Juri said looking at them.  
"We'll do paper, scissors, rock to determine the fight," Kurama suggested. Hiei and Kuwabara nodded.  
"Paper, scissors, rock," They chanted.  
"Oh, man..." Kuwabara said.  
"O well," Kurama said. Hiei smirked and hopped into the ring.  
"Okay, the next fight is decided! Hiei vs. Nobu!" Juri said to the crowd, the crowd cheered. Nobu was a tall and muscular man, he had long black hair and green eyes, he wore a dark blue shirt and blues pants. Nobu got in a fighting stance, and so did Hiei.  
"GOOD LUCK, HIEI!" Samana shouted to him. Hiei blushed slightly.  
"What are you waiting for, shorty?" Nobu said cockily.  
"This." Hiei replied, then disappeared. "What? Where did he go?"  
"Wow people, it looks like Hiei disappeared into thin air!" Koto said in the stands. Nobu was standing in the ring looking for Hiei, but suddenly Hiei was hitting him across the stage. Nobu caught one of Hiei's many punches.  
"Is that your best?"  
"Of course not," Hiei said unsheathing his katana. Nobu backed away from Hiei unsheathing his own katana. They charged at each other, their swords collided.  
"Faces it, you can't hold out much longer," Nobu said struggling to hold Hiei back.  
"I think you have it backwards," Hiei said smirking. Nobu's blade cracked, and Hiei sliced through Nobu's blade.  
"Wow everyone! Hiei just went straight through Nobu's blade!" Koto said. Nobu fell to the ground in shock, and Hiei pointed his katana at Nobu's throat.  
"I give up!" Nobu said scared.  
"Coward," Hiei said annoyed, and withdrew his katana away from Nobu. Nobu looked up and tripped Hiei, "What the Hell! You gave up!"  
"It's not over until Juri calls it."  
"Have it your way." Hiei put his katana through Nobu's stomach. Nobu gasped and fell to the ground.  
"I-I-I'll start the c-c-c-count," Juri said stuttering, "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Hiei has won!" Hiei walked out of the ring.  
"Good job, Hiei," Samana said while putting a bandage on Yusuke's cheek. Hiei smirked.  
  
"Excuse me, but we have to clean the ring of blood. So the next fight will be delayed," Juri said in the middle of the ring that had blood spots everywhere, "So feel free to walk around for a few minutes."  
"Damnit I wanted to fight!" Kuwabara pouted.  
"Well I did as well," Kurama said calmly.  
"I too wanted to fight," Samana said, "Yusuke don't you dare take off that bandage."  
"Oh come on, they are just scratches," Yusuke whined.  
"Scratches my ass! The bandage is soaked in blood!"  
humph Yusuke folded his arms.  
"You act just like Hiro sometimes." Samana rolled her eyes. Samana walked over to Hiro and set him on her lap to rest a bit.  
"Aww, how cute, but your boyfriend isn't in that love fest," Yusuke said snickering. Samana glared at him. Hiro woke up and stared at the ring, then at Samana.  
"Mom, why is the ring al bloody?" Hiro asked.  
"Well...um...you see---" Samana began.  
"Some guys got beat up," Hiei said. Hiro looked up at Samana once again, and she nodded to him.  
"So you won?" Hiro asked.  
"Yeah, I did...how did you know I was fighting, you were asleep." "Umm...well...you see---"  
"I told you not to do that Hiro!" Samana yelled.  
"What did he do?"  
"He got your telepathic powers, and he read your mind." Samana said glaring at Hiro. Hiei rolled his eyes.  
"Excuse me everyone, the next fight will begin shortly. Please return to your seats, and Juri, if you can hear this...GET OVER HERE!" Koto said on a loudspeaker.  
"I will fight--" Kurama began.  
"No way man, I'm fighting!" Kuwabara said.  
"I wish to fight as well," Samana stated.  
"Urameshi team, we need your next fighter," Juri said from the ring standing next to a man with short gray spikey hair, had pale blue eyes, he wore a long black cape, black shirt, black pants, and black boots. The man whispered something to Juri, "Excuse me, but the Nakano Team wishes to suggest a fighter."  
"We're listening..." Kurama said.  
"Team Nakano wishes to fight Samana."  
"HAH!" Samana said as she stuck out her tongue and skipped to the ring. Kurama sat next to Yusuke, and Kuwabara folded his arms and glared at Samana.  
"The next fight is decided, Takashi vs. Samana!" Juri hopped off the ring. Samana got in her stance as Takashi did.  
"Whenever you're ready," Takashi said cockily, "I'll even give you a free shot." Takashi stood straight up getting out of his stance.  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm stronger than I look," Samana smirked. Yusuke and the others watched intently. Samana's hair began to float, and it soon turned black as night. Her eyes glowed, and she grew black wolf ears. She grew fangs, and her nails got long and sharp.  
"Wha-wha-what are you?" Takashi stuttered in shock.  
"I'm the one that will defeat you."  
"GO MOMMY! BEAT HIM!" Hiro yelled. Takashi looked at Hiro, then back at Samana who was now standing right in front of him. Takashi backed up a little and pulled out a dagger.  
"A dagger, I'm sooo scared," Samana said cockily stepping forward. Takashi swung his dagger toward Samana's head. But Samana dodged and he got a few hairs instead, "MY HAIR!" Samana stepped back and held her hair.  
"What the hell, it's just hair," Yusuke whispered to Hiei. "You should see how long she takes to brush it in the morning," Hiei replied.  
"You'll pay for that Takashi!" Samana yelled. Takashi stepped forward and repeatedly tried to stab Samana with his dagger, but she dodged every time. Samana was soon to the edge of the ring. Takashi tripped Samana and pushed her over the edge of the ring, "A lot of good that will do ya, I have 10 counts before I'm out."  
"That wasn't the point," Takashi snickered. He ran from Samana.  
"You coward!" Takashi stopped and picked up Hiro, "HIRO!"  
"HEY YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Hiei said getting up to punch Takashi.  
"Sorry, but he can, and if you help, then you forfeit this match," Koto said.  
"Damnit!" Hiei yelled still standing. Samana ran to Takashi and Hiro. She was about to punch Takashi, but he held the dagger to Hiro's throat.  
"Take another step and I kill him," Takashi snickered.  
"You bastard, you have no honor," Samana said with tears in her eyes.  
"Too bad for you, this tournament doesn't care for honor."  
"Mommy..." Hiro said scared.  
"5...6...7--" Juri counted. Samana and Takashi jumped back into the ring, "And after 7 counts, both fighters returned to the ring.  
"Don't hurt him," Samana pleaded.  
"This look on your face is so priceless, I rather like it," Takashi smiled evilly. Samana's had tears streaming down.  
"Just don't hurt him!" Samana pleaded.  
"Aww...You know what, I won't hurt him," Takashi said setting Hiro on the ground, "But since you asked so nicely---" Takashi stabbed the dagger through Hiro's back.  
"Mom---" Hiro said just before falling to the ground and died. Samana kneeled and cried. Takashi laughed maniacally. Samana looked up with tears in her eyes, and the look of pure hatred on her face.  
"You will pay for this," Samana said through gritted teeth. Samana's eyes glowed brighter than the sun.  
"Oh my gosh! Takashi just murdered someone that I'm just now getting information on to be Hiro, Samana and Hiei's son!" Koto yelled to the crowd. Hiei glared at Koto, "ButThisInformationCouldBeWrong." Koto said scared of what Hiei would do to her for giving out personal information. Takashi backed away from Samana. Samana was floating off the air a little bit, her hair was floating up, her eyes were bright lights, and she bared her fangs. Samana screamed and then everything went silent and the entire stadium was engulfed in a huge blast of bright light. When the light faded, Takashi was in ashes, and the parts of the stadium were demolished, "I really can't explain this one people."  
"Well Takashi is in a pile of ashes so Team Urameshi wins!" Juri yelled. Samana jumped off the ring and walked next to Hiei.  
"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Yusuke laughed. Samana looked at Yusuke with teary eyes and Yusuke immediately stopped laughing.  
"Let's go back to the hotel," Hiei said putting his arm around Samana to console her.  
  
Back at the hotel, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara sat on the couches talking, while Samana and Hiei are in the bedroom.  
"That has to suck for her," Kuwabara said.  
"You could be a little more caring," Kurama suggested.  
"She must be crying her eyes out," Yusuke said.  
"I don't think she'll be fighting next round," Kuwabara said. "Well no shit Sherlock."  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, we should keep it down," Kurama said turning on the TV. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded and watched TV. A few minutes later Hiei came out the bedroom that he and Samana had been talking in, "How is she?"  
"She's asleep," Hiei said calmly.  
"Hiei, what did you do to get her asleep?" Yusuke snickered.  
"Yusuke, shut up. She cried herself to sleep." Hiei glared at Yusuke. Hiei looked at the mat near the door where everyone's shoes were. There were black shoes (Hiei's), blue chucks (Yusuke's), white shoes (Kuwabara's), dark brown slip-ons (Kurama's), light blue slip-ons (Samana's), and a small pair of lime green chucks (Hiro's).  
"You ok Hiei?" Kurama asked.  
"Feh, fine. Why would I bet upset?" Hiei said.  
"Cause he was your son too." Hiei looked away, then walked toward the door.  
"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.  
"Out for a walk," Hiei said before he left.  
  
Hiei is walking around in the woods near the arena.  
"Damnit, I wish there was something I could do for Samana," Hiei said to himself, "She is just so down, and there is nothing I can do." Hiei continued to walk, but heard something behind him so turned around, "Who's there?" No answer so he continued on, but he heard another noise, "Who's there, show yourself!" No answer, so he sat down. Something moved in the trees, Hiei turned his head, and there was a girl standing there. She had pink hair and sky blue eyes, she was kind of short, she wore a long white gown, "Who are you?" Hiei stood up.  
"I am Yumi, I have been watching your team fight, and I rather enjoyed the last one," the girl said.  
"You mean what Samana did?"  
"Yes. It was incredible," Yumi said jumping down from the tree to stand in front of Hiei. She was a little bit taller than both Hiei and Samana, but not too much taller, " I'm quite happy that her powers developed."  
"What are you talking about, how did you know about her powers?"  
"You mean she hasn't told you?"  
"Told me what?"  
"Heh heh heh."  
"TOLD ME WHAT!?"  
"That the human she lives with isn't her real mother."  
"WHAT!? What do you mean 'not her real mother'!?" Hiei yelled while taking a grip on Yumi's gown collar.  
"Oh calm down," Yumi said calmly making no intention to lower his hands.  
"Then tell me what you mean!"  
"Let me ask you this, Samana is both a half wolf demon and telekinetic, correct?"  
"Yes," Hiei said loosening his grip.  
"And you know her father was a full wolf demon named Tajii, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"And you also know that the human she lives with has no powers at all, correct?"  
"Yes."  
"Meaning she has no telekinetic powers, and that proves that she cannot be Samana's real mother. For her real mother would have to have some form of telekinetic powers."  
"Yes but how did you know all that?"  
"You will figure it out for yourself," Yumi said that and disappeared into thin air.  
"COME BACK HERE!" Hiei demanded, but there was no answer, "What did she mean by all of that, and how did she know?" Hiei ran back to the hotel as fast as he could.  
  
"WHAT!?" Yusuke yelled after Hiei had told them all about the newly acquired information.  
"Yusuke, quiet. We don't want to wake Samana," Kurama said shushing Yusuke.  
"What was her name again?" Boton asked.  
"She said her name was Yumi," Hiei said.  
"I'm going to do a search on this mysterious Yumi."  
"What's going on?" Samana said rubbing her eye and shutting the bedroom door.  
"Nothing," Everyone said in unison.  
"Ok now I know something is up, y'all said something at the same time."  
"No, n-n-nothing's up," Yusuke stuttered.  
"Come on, what's going on. You can't hide it forever."  
"You aren't living with your real mother," Hiei blurted out.  
"HIEI!" Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, Boton, and Yusuke yelled at the same time.  
"What!?"  
"H-h-h-how did you find out?" Samana stuttered.  
"Hiei met some girl named Yumi---" Yusuke began.  
"WHERE? WHERE DID YOU SEE HER!?"  
"Jeez, chill out. We don't even know if it is true or not."  
"Tell me where you found her!?"  
"Sama---" Hiei began.  
"TELL ME!" Samana said taking hold of Hiei's shirt collar on looked at him straight in the eye. Her eyes were full of shock.  
"I saw her in the forest near the---" Samana rushed out the door, slamming it behind her, "---arena."  
"Whoa, what was that about?" Yusuke asked.  
"Beats me, I've never seen her act like this," Kurama said.  
  
Samana is running through the forest looking in every direction as she runs.  
"YUMI!?" She called, "WHERE ARE YOU? I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Samana stopped dead and looked around, "I can sense your presence, come out!"  
"Fine, you finally found me," Yumi said calmly, then appeared in front of her, "Nice to know your powers are getting better."  
"Why! Why did you tell Hiei!?"  
"Well, I figured he would find out sooner or later."  
"But nobody needed to know!"  
"Calm down, my child." "Why, what did you tell them?" Samana asked more calmly.  
"They would have soon found out on their own. You know sooner or later you will have to face our team. Both me and your father."  
"I have never seen him, how will I know?"  
"You just will."  
"But...Mother..."  
  
Samana walked in the door and shut it behind her.  
"What was all that about?" Yusuke asked.  
"What?" Samana asked a little dazed.  
"before, you were up in everyone's face as soon as we mentioned the name 'Yumi'."  
"Oh, that...I just need some rest is all sorry." Samana walked into her room and shut the door behind her.  
"Whoa what a mood swing."  
"She was going crazy before, and now she's so calm that it's almost as if she were in some kind of daze or trance," Kuwabara said.  
"I'm going to go talk to her, Yukina?" Keiko said.  
"Yes?" Yukina asked.  
"Could you please come with me?"  
"Oh, of course." Keiko and Yukina got up and started walking but were stopped when Boton said something.  
"Stop. My search ended, I have photos of 3 Yumi's in this tournament," Boton said tearing the photos off, "Hiei, which one is the one you saw?" Hiei pointed to the girl he saw earlier.  
"Now I just type in her name...Done...gasp"  
"What is it Boton?" Keiko asked.  
"I-I-I-it can't be..."  
"What?" Yusuke asked.  
"She's her...mother."  
"WHAT!?" everyone said in unison.  
"Here, I'll read it to you. ehem 'Yumi Kimora is a master of telekinesis, but gave up on perfecting it when she met up with Tajii Tanaka, the wolf demon known for his many talents at the Dark Tournaments. Yumi Kimora soon became Yumi Tanaka when she married Tajii Tanaka, and they had a child name Samana Tanaka, but they lost her in the human world not too long after she was born. They now take part in the Dark Tournament every year in hopes that Samana will take part as well and finally rejoin their family. If you find Samana Tanaka please contact us immediately at 555-3576'."  
"Wow, no wonder she has telekinesis and wolf demon powers," Yusuke said.  
"That must be why she freaked out when she heard Yumi's name."  
"Of course! She already knew! She must have, otherwise she would have never reacted to Yumi's name," Keiko said.  
"Ok, fine you all caught me," Samana said coming out of the room.  
"So you knew about Yumi being your mother?"  
"Yes, but I have never met my father. Yumi, she wasn't there to raise me, but she is still my mother. I have only seen her a few times. She dropped off gifts for my birthday and other holidays every so often, but not always. She would never stay long enough to have an actual conversation, so I try to see her whenever possible."  
"So you knew this whole time and never told us?"  
"It never mattered. It was just part of my personal life that nobody needed to know, and it never mattered."  
"You do realize we are going to have to fight both your mother and father then, right?" Yusuke asked.  
"Yes, I know. And I have no intention of taking it easy on them. I just don't want them to die."  
"Well than, I will have no intention of killing them," Kurama said politely.  
"I won't kill them, but I'm not taking it easy," Yusuke said.  
"I don't enjoy killing anyone, so that's a given," Kuwabara said honorably.  
"What about you Hiei?" Samana asked.  
"..."  
"HIEI!?"  
"I won't kill them..." Hiei said annoyed.  
"Thanks guys, oh, it's 9:30, better get Hir---" Samana stopped herself realizing Hiro was killed earlier this afternoon.  
"Oh, Samana," Keiko said sorrowfully.  
"Excuse me, I'm going to sleep now."  
"Good night," everyone said in unison. Samana walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind her.  
  
The next morning Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei, Keiko (holding Puu), Yukina, Koenma (teenage), and Boton are sitting on the couch watching TV.  
"So where are we going today?" Keiko asked.  
"We don't have any fights today, so maybe we could go out to eat or something," Kurama suggested.  
"Or we could order in and hang out here," Kuwabara said.  
"That sounds good to me," Yusuke said.  
"Me too," Keiko said. Everyone agreed. Samana walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.  
"I wonder if she wants to come," Kuwabara said. The shower started.  
"I think she is just going through her morning routine," Keiko suggested. A few minutes later the shower stopped. And Samana came out of the bathroom in a towel and walked straight into the bedroom. And a few minutes later Samana came out of the bedroom in a light blue low spaghetti strap shirt and a white skirt.  
"Good morning," Kurama greeted.  
"Good morning," Samana smiled.  
"Feeling better?"  
"A little bit, I still miss Hiro, but there is nothing I could have done. And I will see him again someday."  
"That's positive thinking."  
"I guess so." Koenma whispered something to Boton.  
"But sir, that just can't be done," Boton said shocked slightly.  
"Just do it, I'll explain later," Koenma ordered, "Have fun, we'll be back later tonight." And with that Boton and Koenma left.  
"What was that all about?" Samana asked.  
"Beats me," Yusuke said.  
"So where are we ordering from?" Keiko asked. They all discussed it for a little while and finally came to an agreement of Chinese food. When it arrived everyone sat on the couches and played cards on the coffee table, everyone except Hiei. Hiei was looking out the window.  
"Hiei, wanna play cards?" Samana asked shuffling the deck.  
"No," Hiei said flatly.  
"Fine, have it your way." Samana delt the cards. Hiei got up and walked out the door.  
"Where is he going?" Yusuke asked.  
"I'm going to follow him," Samana said getting up and leaving her cards behind.  
  
Hiei sat in the woods in meditation.  
"If you were going to meditate, you shoulda invited me," Samana said standing in front of him.  
"Meditation works best alone," Hiei said keeping his eyes closed.  
"What's your problem? I should be the one moping around, mine son just died!"  
"He was my son too!" Hiei stood up.  
"Well, you never showed signs of caring for him before!"  
"..."  
"Exactly!"  
"Well, I..."  
"I'm sorry, I'm just so upset. I shouldn't have yelled." Samana had tears running down her cheeks again.  
"It's ok, I understand. This is a hard time for you." Hiei embraced Samana to help her feel better.  
"Hiei---"  
"Shhh...You don't have to explain yourself, just relax."  
"Thank you." Hiei smiled and Samana smiled back.  
"So would you still like to meditate?"  
"Sure." Samana sat down with Hiei and meditated.  
  
{Back at the hotel}  
  
"Hiei and Samana have been gone for some time now, do you think they are alright?" Keiko asked.  
"I'm sure they are fine, they are both pretty tough people. They can take care of themselves," Yusuke said laying down some cards face down.  
"Bull shit, Urameshi," Kuwabara said.  
"I'm serious, they can take care of themselves."  
"I mean BS to your cards."  
"Damnit." Yusuke picked up the pile of cards laid in front of him.  
"I'm going to go look for them," Kurama said. laying a couple cards on the table face down.  
"BS Kurama."  
"Take them Yusuke, I in fact told the truth." And with that Kurama walked out the door. Yusuke picked the cards up. Yusuke laughed.  
"What's so funny Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.  
"He lied, man he is good," Yusuke said with a smirk.  
  
Samana and Hiei are meditating in the woods. But the meditation is broken when Samana begins to talk.  
"Hiei?" Samana asked.  
"Yeah," Hiei said keeping his eyes closed.  
"We have been out here for two hours."  
"has it really been that long?"  
"Yeah, I think the others might be getting worried."  
"Your probably right." Hiei stood up.  
"Ok, let's go." Samana stood up.  
"Before we go I'm gonna do something."  
"What is that?"  
"I need to get my shirt out of that tree." Hiei pointed to a tree.  
"Ok, take your time."  
"I will." Hiei jumped into the tree.  
"Didja find it?"  
"I must have the incorrect tree."  
"Ok take your time."  
"Alright." Hiei searched in a few trees.  
"Didja fi---"  
"What was that?"  
"..." Hiei jumped down holding his shirt in one hand to find that Samana wasn't around anymore.  
"She must have gone back to the hotel." Hiei walked back on the way he met up with Kurama.  
"Where is Samana?" Kurama asked.  
"She must be back at the hotel, didn't you see her?" Hiei asked.  
"No, I thought she was with you."  
"Well she's not with me..."  
"Maybe she is back at the hotel."  
"She must be." When Hiei and Kurama got back to the hotel, they didn't see Samana.  
"Did any of you happen to see Samana?" Kurama asked.  
"I haven't seen her since she left right after Hiei. Isn't she with you?" Yusuke asked.  
"She was, but when I got my shirt outta the tree, she was gone," Hiei said, "And I thought she might have been sick of waiting for me to find my shirt, and come back here."  
"Well, she wasn't here...Wait a sec, why was your shirt off?" Yusuke smirked.  
"For your information, I was meditating. And not having my shirt on helps me concentrate on everything around me."  
"Sure it does." Yusuke smirked.  
"Look, everyone has seen me without a shirt while I was fighting so it's no big deal!"  
"Ok, ok, chill out flame boy." Yusuke looked around, "Where's Kurama?"  
"What?" Hiei looked around," Oh shit, I bet he went to look for Samana. If he finds her before I do, I'll never hear the end of it." Hiei rushed out the door with Yusuke right behind him.  
"KUWABARA! Get your lazy ass up! We could use your help," Yusuke said before shutting the door.  
"I'm coming," Kuwabara said lazily.  
  
Hiei and the others stopped where Hiei had last seen Samana. Kurama was already there searching for signs of her.  
"You find anything, fox?" Hiei asked.  
"Not yet," Kurama said searching through bushes.  
"Are you sure we have the right place?" Kuwabara asked sleepily.  
"I'm positive," Hiei said flatly.  
"Over here!" Yusuke shouted.  
"What is it?"  
"Footprints."  
"She was dragged somewhere," Kurama said.  
"But the tracks stop at this bush," Hiei said.  
"Look," Yusuke said pointing to a branch, "This branch must have been broken off to hit Samana."  
"What makes you say that, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked lazily.  
"There's blood on it," Yusuke said annoyed and held up the branch.  
"Oh."  
  
{Meanwhile}  
  
Samana is lying on the floor. Her legs and hands are tied up, and she is blindfolded.  
"Where am I?" Samana asks herself.  
"You're in my hotel room," a girl's voice said. Her voice was angelic, yet cold.  
"Who are you!? What do you want?"  
"Oh, it's not me who wants you---"  
"THEN WHO!?"  
"It is my brother who wishes to speak with you."  
"Let me loose or I will annihilate you!"  
"How can you when you're tied up with a special power rope that cannot be broken with any kind of demonic power or telekinesis, and you're blindfolded, so you cannot see your target with your telekinesis."  
"But---"  
"We watched you fight, we know how your powers work."  
"Please, let me go, I must fight soon."  
"And then my brother would have done all that trouble of getting you for nothing, I don't think so."  
"Please, I beg of you---"  
"Kaioae, leave her alone," A man's voice said.  
"Well fine then," The girl now identified as Kaioae said snootily. Samana's power ropes were loosened and the blindfold came off.  
"Thank you, sir," Samana said kindly looking at the man. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, wore blue jeans, and a light blue T-shirt.  
"No problem, my name is Jiro," The man said.  
"Jiro...Do I know you?"  
"Yes, I'm in your math class."  
"Oooooh, of course. Do you know who kidnapped me?"  
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"I did."  
"WHAT!?"  
"I need to warn you---"  
"Well then why the Hell couldn't you just tell me!?"  
"Because I need you to be alone with me."  
"Well...This still seems odd, but what is it?"  
"Your father..."  
"Yes, what about him?"  
"He is going to kill someone on your team---"  
"That's a lie! My father wouldn't do such a thing!"  
"Yet you've never met your father, so you wouldn't know."  
"..."  
"I don't know who, but I saw him talking with your mother. They plan to kill one of your team members."  
"Why are you helping me?"  
"Because I don't want to see you hurt again."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I saw your reaction to your so-called son's death. I don't want you to be in any more pain." Jiro's eyes were soft and understanding.  
"I believe you."  
"Good, because I don't want Yusuke or the others to get hurt, and I don't want you hurt either."  
"Thank you."  
"No problem." Samana thanked Jiro again and left.  
"Did she buy it?" Kaioae asked.  
"She did, Kaioae," Jiro snickered.  
  
"This way!" Kurama called. The others ran in search of Samana. Kurama stopped dead in his tracks.  
"What the Hell? Why did we stop?" Hiei asked angrily.  
"Hello Hiei," Samana said dazed.  
"Oh..umm...Hi."  
"You're safe," Kurama said happily and hugged Samana. Hiei looked annoyed at Kurama.  
"Um..yeah..." Samana said confused and hugged Kurama back. Hiei rolled his eyes and walked back to the hotel.  
"What happened?" Yusuke asked.  
"Oh, that...Well, I'll tell you all at the hotel."  
"Alright."  
  
Samana, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara walk into the hotel room. Kuwabara plopped onto the couch. Kurama and Yusuke sat on the couch opposite of Kuwabara where the teenage Koenma was already sitting and watching TV.  
"Koenma, have you seen Hiei?" Samana asked.  
"Yeah, he's in the bedroom," Koenma pointed to a bedroom keeping his eyes glued to the TV.  
"Thanks." Samana walked into the bedroom and saw Hiei sitting on the edge of the bed starring out the window, "Hiei?" Hiei looked over.  
"What?" Hiei said with mild annoyance in his voice.  
"Are you mad at me for something?"  
"No of course not," Hiei said sarcastically.  
"Hiei, what did I do?"  
"You hugged Kurama."  
"What the Hell! You're pissed at me over a hug? A HUG!? You are so unbelievable! You take a hug too damn seriously! Why can't you be more relaxed like Kurama!"  
"..."  
"Hiei, I didn't---"  
"Shut up." Hiei stood up and walked toward the door.  
"Hiei, where---"  
"I'm going out for a drink."  
"But---" Hiei slammed the door on his way out, and Samana heard the hotel room door slam as well. Samana walked out of the bedroom.  
"I see that went well," Yusuke said sarcastically.  
"Yusuke, shut up," Samana said sitting next to Kurama, with her head bowed.  
"Samana?" Kurama said putting his arm around her, "Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine..." Samana got up and walked toward the door.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To meditate."  
"May I join you?"  
"I would rather be alone." Samana left.  
  
A few hours later, after Samana's meditation, Yusuke and the others had all gone to bed, Samana sat in her room starring at the full moon outside the window. The door opens slightly.  
"Hiei?" Samana asks. Hiei comes through the door with a beer bottle in his hand and reeking of beer.  
"Hey there," Hiei said drunkenly and sat down next to Samana.  
"Hiei." Hiei put his arms around Samana, "Hiei stop." Hiei pressured Samana down onto the bed, "Hiei, you're drunk stop." Samana said forcefully. Hiei kept going, "HIEI!" Hiei was thrown across the room and into the wall by Samana's telekinetic powers. Hiei looked up angrily.  
"Fine, if that's the way its gonna be," Hiei said then left. Kurama came into the room a few seconds after Hiei left.  
"Samana, are you ok? I heard a crashing sound," Kurama said sounding worried.  
"I'm fine," Samana said bowing her head. Kurama walked over to Samana and put his arm around her.  
"Tell me what happened."  
  
The next morning Yusuke and the others are sitting in front of the TV, while Samana takes her shower. Kurama glared at Hiei angrily. Samana came out of the bathroom in towels. Yusuke whistled.  
"Samana you should dress like that more often," Yusuke smirked. Samana walked over to Yusuke looking quite sexy while she did it too. Yusuke smirked.  
"YUSUKE YOU PERVERT!" Samana said slapping him right across the face. Yusuke rubbed the red handprint left on his face. Samana walked into her bedroom angrily. A few minutes later Samana came out wearing a jean mini skirt and a pink belly shirt. Samana sat between Kurama and Hiei. Everyone sat around awaiting Boton and Koenma. A few minutes later Boton and Koenma came through the hotel room door.  
"About time!" Kuwabara said quickly.  
"Ehem Well, Boton and I did some research--" Koenma began.  
"And?" Yusuke interrupted.  
"There is no need to continue to fight in the tournament, nobody here seems to be a challenge for any of you."  
"So what, now we're just here for a show?" Samana said rolling her eyes.  
"No if I wanted a show, I would watch you all fight each other." Koenma smirked.  
"Koenma you are such a---"  
"Well our flight leaves in an hour, everyone pack up," Boton said interrupting Samana. A few hours later everyone packed up and boarded the plane. A woman stood in front of the plane taking everyone's bags.  
"Hello, I'm Cher and I'll---" Cher stopped herself midsentance, "Excuse me, but have we met?"  
"Yeah, you were our hotel tour guide," Samana said.  
"Oh, yes of course, wait, wasn't there a cute little boy with you before?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where is he now?"  
"He's dead." Samana shoved her bags into the plane and walked to her seat.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't---" "It's ok, she'll get over it," Hiei said calmly. Hiei walked onto the plane after handing his bags to Cher.  
"Is he always like that?"  
"Like what?" Yusuke asked.  
"He seems depressed."  
"Oh, that, yeah. Also because that was his son that died."  
"REALLY? Wow, he looks so young though," Cher said shocked.  
"He's a demon."  
"Oh, I see. That makes sense."  
"Yeah, but I think his girlfriend is taking it harder than him."  
"He has a girlfriend?"  
"Yeah, Samana, she's a half demon."  
"Samana....Why does that name sound so familiar?"  
"Do you know much about the fights taking place in the rings around the hotels?"  
"Of course, and I heard about a magnificent half demon that obliterated a fighter named Takashi."  
"Samana is the fighter you're thinking of," Yusuke said.  
"Maybe that's why the name sounds familiar."  
"Or you could be thinking of Samana's father, Tajii Tanaka---"  
"Oh my gosh! Tajii Tanaka is Samana's father!?" Cher asked in shock.  
"Yeah, do you even know who Samana is?"  
"Um...She's the blonde girl with you, right?"  
"Yeah, just checking because---"  
"Yusuke, come on, we must board the plane with the others," Kurama said dragging Yusuke onto the plane with Cher right behind them. After boarding the plane, Yusuke took his seat next to Kurama and Keiko.  
"Yusuke, you really should keep quiet about other people's business," Kurama said calmly.  
"What do you mean?" Yusuke asked.  
"I mean you talking to Cher about all that stuff that she didn't need to know, like Samana and Hiei's relationship, and Hiei being a father, that kinda thing.  
"What!?" Samana said glaring at Yusuke, "You told the tour guide about Hiei and me!?"  
"Umm....yes?" Yusuke said shyly. WHAP Samana hit Yusuke right across the face, leaving a red handprint on his cheek.  
"How dare you! That is Hiei and my business! You tell me stay out of your business, yet you tell other people about mine! How dare you!" Samana gave Yusuke one last evil glare before turning to watch the plane video, "The Matrix."  
  
A few hours later...Keiko, Boton, Samana, Kuwabara, and Koenma are all asleep. While Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei are still awake. Hiei is watching another movie that is playing, and Yusuke and Kurama are playing cards.  
"Damn," Yusuke said, "How do you keep beating me?"  
"Just lucky I guess," Kurama said grinning.  
"Would you keep it down, I'm trying to watch the movie," Hiei said in an annoyed tone.  
"What's your problem?" Yusuke asked.  
"Nothing..."  
"Then why are you so pissy today?"  
"I'M NOT!"  
"Excuse me, Hiei-san, but could you please keep down the noise. I'm trying to sleep," Samana said sleepily.  
"Oh, sorry." Hiei turned back to watching the movie. Samana rolled onto her side to continue sleeping, and Kurama and Yusuke returned to their card game.  
"Hiei, you wanna join our card game?" Yusuke asked  
"Sure." Hiei turned toward Yusuke and Kurama and played cards with them.  
"Say Hiei?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you miss Hiro?"  
"Like I'm gonna tell you."  
"Fine whatever."  
"Not as much as Samana does." Yusuke and Kurama looked up at Hiei.  
"BS."  
"I'm serious."  
"No, I mean BS to your cards."  
"Oh...Take them, I'm not lying." Yusuke picked up the pile of cards in front of him. Hiei and the others were unaware of this, but Samana was awake to hear what Hiei had just said. Samana rolled over and faced them.  
"I can't sleep, may I join next round?" Samana asked.  
"Of course, the more the merrier," Kurama said politely.  
  
After the flight landed and everyone had gotten off the plane, Yusuke and the others went over to Samana's house to hang out and party for a little while.  
"Are your parents ever home?" Keiko asked.  
"Yeah, they just go on business trips a lot," Samana said smiling, "I'll get the beer." Samana went into the kitchen and got a beer for everyone except Kurama who had his usual wine first.  
"Wanna play truth or dare?" Yusuke asked.  
"Not this again," Hiei said in an annoyed tone.  
"Show of hands, who would like to play?" Everyone, except for Hiei raised their hands.  
"Sorry, Hiei, but we out-voted you, so we're playing," Samana said. Hiei rolled his eyes, and everyone sat in a circle, "Yusuke, you may go first.  
"Ok, Kurama, truth or dare?"  
"Dare," Kurama said.  
"I dare you to...ring the neighbor's doorbell naked."  
"Alternate?"  
"Then I dare you to go to the Quick-E-Mart with no pants." Yusuke smirked evilly. Kurama blushed, and took off his shirt. Keiko and Yukina looked away, while Kurama took off the rest of his clothes. He walked outside and rang the neighbor's doorbell, but luckily there was no answer. Everyone walked back inside and Kurama put his clothes back on, and he was blushing a bright red.  
"Hiei, truth or dare?" Kurama asked.  
"Dare," Hiei said.  
"I dare you to wear bright pink to school the next time we all go together." Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing.  
"Alternate?"  
"You have to wear the girls school uniform to school the next time we go to school together."  
"..."  
"Choose one, Hiei."  
"I'll wear pink." Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing again, while Samana and the other girls tried not to giggle, "Samana, truth or dare?"  
"Truth," Samana said.  
"How did you know who your real mother was?"  
"I went snooping around the house and found some info on her. I asked my mom who it was, and she told me." Samana looked at her watch, "Guys its almost 11:30, we should go to sleep." Everyone nodded and took a guestroom upstairs. Hiei and Samana shared a room, and everyone else had their own. Samana rolled over and looked at Hiei lying in bed, "Hiei?"  
"Yes?" Hiei asked.  
"Do you really miss Hiro?"  
"A little, but I barely knew him." Samana's eyes got watery, "Don't cry, I do miss him."  
"It's not that, it's just that I miss him so much." Samana had tears streaming down her cheeks. Hiei put his arm around Samana and embraced her as she cried into his shirt.  
"I'm sorry, just don't cry. I hate to see you cry." Samana looked up at Hiei and wiped her face, then she returned Hiei's embrace, "Feel any better?"  
"Well, there's nothing I can do about his death. So I guess I feel a little bit better."  
"That's good." Hiei kissed Samana's cheek, "No more tears?"  
"No more tears." Samana kissed Hiei, and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Samana was up early making breakfast for everyone. Yusuke, Keiko, Boton, Koenma, and Kurama made their way downstairs toward the smell of breakfast.  
"What're you making?" Yusuke asked.  
"Sunny side up eggs, omelets, over easy eggs, and scrambled eggs," Samana said smiling.  
"Wow, we have a restaurant on our hands," Keiko said smiling. Samana smiled back at Keiko.  
"So who wants what?" Keiko, Boton, and Koenma had a sunny side up egg, and Kurama and Yusuke had an over easy egg. After finishing breakfast, Hiei walks down the stairs, "Good morning, Hiei." Samana smiled at Hiei.  
"Good morning," Hiei said yawning, "What smells so good?"  
"Samana made breakfast," Yusuke said.  
"Did you leave any for me?"  
"Yes, I left you an omelet," Samana said setting the plate in front of Hiei.  
"Numb skull is still asleep," Hiei said with his mouth full.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full, that's just gross." Hiei swallowed.  
"Sorry." Samana got up and walked out the kitchen, "Where are you going?"  
"Someone has to wake him up." Hiei went back into the kitchen and finished his omelet. Samana walked up the stairs and into Kuwabara's room. She sat down on the bed next to him, "Kuwabara get up," Samana said forcefully. Kuwabara rolled on his side facing away from Samana. Samana rolled her eyes and pulled the sheets off Kuwabara to get him up. Samana screamed and ran out of the room and down to the kitchen.  
"Is he awake?" Yusuke asked.  
"Ew ew ew ew ew..." Samana said repeatedly.  
"What is it?" Hiei asked.  
"I never need that image in my head.... EVER!"  
"What image?"  
"Yusuke, could u please awaken Kuwabara?" Samana asked paying no attention to Hiei.  
"Um...sure," Yusuke said walking up the stairs and into Kuwabara's room. A few moments after Yusuke entered Kuwabara's room...  
"URAMESHI!" Kuwabara yelled and Yusuke came scrambling out of the room and down the stairs.  
"I can see why you didn't want to wake him up yourself," Yusuke snickered. Samana blushed and punched Yusuke on the top of the head, "Hey! What was that for!?"  
"For being a wise ass," Samana said in annoyed tone, while everyone else looked confused.  
"Why, what happened with Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.  
"Kuwabara was---"Yusuke began, but got smacked upside the head by Samana.  
"Oops, it slipped," Samana smiled and didn't sound sorry at all. Yusuke grumbled, and Kuwabara came down in his usual blue jumpsuit.  
"Morning Kuwabara," Kurama said cheerfully. Kuwabara grumbled and walked over to the group.  
"Urameshi, didja have to wake me up?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Well, Samana attempted, but ran out screaming," Yusuke smirked. Kuwabara turned red and so did Samana.  
"Umm...Well, I'm embarrassed."  
"Kuwabara," Samana began. Kuwabara looked over in Samana's direction, "Next time, don't do that." Samana sounded really nervous and was still red all over.  
"Ok, that's it, I'm not going to ask again...WHAT HAPPENED!?" Hiei asked raising his voice.  
"Nothing, Hiei." Hiei glanced at Samana, and then suddenly a slight shock grew on his face, "What is it, Hiei?"  
"I shouldn't have done that..." Hiei covered his eyes. Samana glared at Hiei.  
"You read my mind, didn't you?" Samana asked sounding mildly angry, but all Hiei could do was nod. Kuwabara blushed even more, and Samana rolled her eyes at Hiei, "I told you that you didn't wanna know." Yusuke laughed at Hiei.  
"I wish I listened..." Hiei muttered. Yusuke laughed harder at Hiei.  
"Next time I'm sure you will." Yukina looked awful confused about this all, while Boton and Keiko looked absolutely disgusted because they soon caught onto what Samana and Yusuke had seen.  
"Hiei-san, what's wrong?" Yukina asked. Hiei grunted and tried to maintain his cool, but still blushed slightly. Yukina looked a little more confused.  
"Yukina, come here," Samana said. Yukina came over and Samana whispered something to Yukina. Yukina blushed and giggled.  
"What did you tell her?" Hiei growled.  
"Remember, Yukina, this is our little secret," Samana said winking and ignoring Hiei. Yukina giggled again and nodded politely.  
"What did you tell her?" Hiei said more firmly.  
"Would you like to read my mind and find that lovely picture again? I dare you," Samana said with a wink. Hiei grunted and decided to himself not to take the chance again.  
"No thanks," Hiei said with an annoyed tone.  
"Smart choice."  
  
A few hours later after everyone but Hiei went home. Hiei and Samana are up in her bedroom. Hiei is sitting on her bed while she is busy rummaging through her drawers.  
"What exactly are you looking for again?" Hiei asked impatiently.  
"I'm looking for my swimsuit," Samana said as she rummaged through a drawer.  
"And why do you need it?"  
"We are meeting everyone up at the lake, and I need to pack a swimsuit. Remember, Koenma is giving us a camping trip as a vacation?"  
"Oh, right...Um, I'll be back in a few hours," Hiei said standing and walked over to the balcony window.  
"You forgot to pack, didn't you?" Samana asked with an annoyed tone. Hiei cleared his throat nervously and left. A few hours later, everyone met at Samana's house with their bags.  
"Didja pack enough Samana?" Yusuke asked looking at her bag, she seemed to have packed the most.  
"What, I packed light," Samana said smiling. Yusuke laughed slightly as everyone boarded the vans Koenma rented.  
"Did you have to get us vans?" Kuwabara asked Koenma.  
"No, they were the cheapest, and they can fit the tents in the back with your luggage," Koenma said standing outside the vans.  
"Why aren't you coming with us, sir?" Boton asked.  
"This is your vacation, not mine. Sighs I still have work to do." Everyone waved to Koenma as the vans drove off to the campsite.  
  
After a few hours of driving and half of them asleep, they finally made it to camp.  
"Here we are, everybody up. Don't forget to grab your luggage, and have fun," the man that drove the van said kindly. Everyone got out of the van and grabbed their stuff from the van and watched it drive away.  
"Well, we might as well set up camp right away," Samana said with a yawn. Everyone nodded.  
"Uh..." Yusuke began.  
"What is it?"  
"There are only 4 tents, and 8 of us."  
"I guess we'll just have to share," Kurama said taking a tent and beginning to set it up. Everyone helped set up the tents and had them done in no time.  
"Sure, Koenma skimps on the vehicles, but he has enough money to get us tents that can fit 5 people," Kuwabara joked.  
"I'm going to go get some firewood," Samana said.  
"I'll help you," Hiei suggested.  
"No, I can do it alone." Samana walked into the woods. Hiei watched her awkwardly as she faded into the thick trees.  
"Now that was odd," Yusuke said, "You think she would enjoy some time alone with her boyfriend." Yusuke nudged Hiei in the arm, but Hiei did nothing.  
"We should probably pick who's sleeping with who and where," Kurama said. Everyone nodded.  
"I'll sleep with Yukina," Boton said. Yukina nodded in agreement, and they walked over to set up their stuff in their tent.  
"I'll share with Samana, when she gets back," Keiko offered.  
"I think she would rather share with Hiei," Yusuke hinted.  
"Boton, Yukina, may I share with you?" Yusuke fell over (anime fall).  
"Don't you want to share with me?"  
"Well, I would rather sleep with someone that wont keep me up all night." Yusuke sighed.  
"Sure, you can share with us Keiko," Boton called from her tent. Keiko grabbed her bags and ran to the tent Boton and Yukina were in.  
"Well, nobody needs a tent to themselves, so I guess we're sharing," Yusuke said grabbing his bag and heading for the tent next to the girls' tent.  
"Hiei, you and Samana share the one next to our tent, we'll take down the remaining tent in the morning," Kurama said going into the tent to unpack with Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei nodded and walked into his tent and began unpacking. A few moments later a loud scream came from the forest.  
"HELP! HIEI! HEL---"The scream began. Everyone rushed out of their tents.  
"That sounded like Samana," Keiko said scared.  
"Keiko, Yukina, Boton, stay here. We'll be back soon," Yusuke said as he followed Hiei and Kurama in the forest with Kuwabara trailing behind him.  
"SAMANA!?" Hiei and Kurama yelled in search for her. Hiei found her lying on the ground unconscious a few minutes later. She had cuts on her face, her clothes were torn, her arm was badly injured, and it looks like the back of her shirt was slashed. There was also a large cut on her back.  
"Let's just take her back to camp, we can find out who did this later," Hiei said as he picked her up and started back towards camp. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama followed Hiei back to camp. When Yusuke and the others got back to camp, Boton and Keiko immediately started asking questions.  
"What happened?" Boton asked.  
"Is she ok?" Keiko asked.  
"Who did this?"  
"Did you get them?"  
"Why is she so badly injured?"  
"Is she unconscious?"  
  
"Is she gonna be alright?"  
"Do you---"  
"Could you girls treat her wounds?" Hiei asked interrupting Keiko and Boton. The girls nodded. Keiko and Boton took her into her tent.  
  
{Begin dream}  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
"Because you the only one with enough power to get rid of your sister once and for all," Yumi said to her in a dark voice.  
"Does Father wish the same?"  
"Yes."  
"But she's family, I just can't do it."  
"You must." Yumi's eyes narrowed, "Either you do it, or I will torture you until you change your mind."  
"You wouldn't I'm your dau---" She was interrupted by Yumi who was now holding her up in the air by telekenetic force.  
"Do it!"  
"NO!" Yumi's telekentic energy surrounded her, cutting her flesh and ripping her clothes. She screamed in pain, and then fell to the ground unconcious.  
"Now to immitate that little voice of hers..." Yumi said, "HELP! HIEI! HEL---" Yumi sounded just like Samana, "They will soon come to get her, and then they will have to meet, and I will control her. She WILL kill her sister..."  
  
{End dream}  
  
She woke up and looked around in a darkened empty tent. Her wounds had been treated.  
"Where am I?" she asked herself. Hiei walked into the tent and looked at her.  
"Good, you're awake," Hiei said.  
"Who are you?" Hiei gave her a shocked look.  
"You don't know?"  
"No."  
"Do you know who you are?" Hiei asked thinking she had amnesia.  
"Of course, I'm Satomi Tanaka." Hiei looked at her strangely.  
"Are you feeling ok?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Because last time I checked, your name was Samana." Her eyes widened.  
"Oh no..."  
"What is it?"  
"Samana is in danger!"  
"What are you talking about, you're fine here."  
"I'm not Samana! I'm her twin sister Satomi!"  
"Ok, whatever you say. Now why don't you just get some rest," Hiei said not believing her.  
"Look! I'm not her! Our mother is gonna attempt to kill her if we don't help her now!" Hiei looked at her and his jagan eye glowed under his headband.  
"You're really not her," Hiei said looking shocked at seeing different memories other than Samana's.  
"That's what I've been saying! Now hurry up!" Satomi ran out the tent and into the forest with Hiei close behind her, "Can you sense her ki?"  
"I might be able to, if she is sending out strong enough signals."  
"I would, but I have never actually met her." Hiei's eyes widened for a moment, but went back to normal as he tried to sense Samana's ki.  
"I know where she is, and it's not far." Satomi nodded and followed Hiei deeper into the woods. A few moments later Hiei and Satomi soon found Samana laying on the ground unconcious with twigs and wood scattered around her. Hiei picked her up and brought her back to camp. When they got there, Yusuke and the others looked at Satomi, then Hiei who was holding Samana in his arms.  
"What the hell? Since when are there two Samanas!?" Yusuke said pointing from Satomi to Samana.  
"I'm not Samana, I'm her twin sister, Satomi Tanaka," Satomi said to Yusuke.  
"Um...ok then...I'm confused."  
"My parents had me and Samana, but only kept me because my mother, Yumi, foresaw the future that Samana and I would kill them both. So they split us up as babies so what she foresaw would never happen. And today I was ordered to kill her, but even though I have never met her, I do not wish to kill my own sister." They all looked at her oddly but decided not to say anything. Satomi soon fit in perfectly with the others because she was so much like Samana that it was totally uncanny (not just the looks, the personality too). And a little later Samana woke up and walked out of the tent and saw Satomi. She rubbed her eyes and looked again not believing her eyes. But Satomi explained to Samana who she was and why she was here and was soon accepted by her sister.  
"So now what? Are we going to wait for your parents, or are we going to attack them?" Yusuke asked.  
"We'll just have to wait for them to show up," Samana said.  
"But who knows how long that will take," Satomi said.  
"That's true, but they could be planning a trap for us if we look for them."  
"But they could also be plotting something to kill us at the same time if they find us first."  
"That's true, so as forseen by our mother, we will have to go in search of them and kill them ourselves." Satomi nodded and the both stood up.  
"Would you like us to come for backup?" Hiei asked.  
"No, this is something we must do alone," Samana looked at Hiei with a serious face, something that Hiei rarely saw. Samana was normally so peaceful and calm, he rarely saw her with a dangerously serious face like she had now. Hiei nodded, he understood that only they could do this, and they had to do it alone, even if it meant being killed in the process. Satomi led Samana to place where Yumi had been earlier telling her to kill Samana. They both looked around waiting for something to come out of nowhere knowing that Yumi and Tajii were still lingering around somewhere near them. Yumi and Tajii soon came out of the shadows.  
"I see you brought her to us as planned, Satomi," Yumi grinned. Samana looked shocked and backed away from Satomi.  
"No, Yumi, I have brought her with me to put an end to both you and Tajii. This madness in our family stops here and now, I will no longer sit asside and watch you two try to bring harm to Samana. Samana is my sister, and nothing will change that. However, both you and Tajii never showed any kindness to me, and you have no right to call me your daughter. And I will bring you two down even if it is at the cost of my own life." Samana walked foward and joined hands with Satomi as a way of saying that she was happy to be her sister and that she would back her up.  
"Touching speach, Satomi, but you forget that we are much stronger than you both put together," Yumi sneered.  
"But you forget that you foresaw your demise by our hands put together to reach a common goal of your demise," Samana spoke up. Yumi and Tajii both looked a little taken aback.  
"This is where your final chapter begins," Satomi said with anger in her voice. Both Samana and Satomi transformed into their wolf forms and a blue aura surrounded them both, their eyes glowed bright blue as they floated off the ground.  
"Never again will you be able to harm us, never agin will you harm others, never again will you be able to plot against us, this is the end for you!" Samana and Satomi both said at the same time. Yumi and Tajii looked at them shocked and powered up as much as they could. Yumi's eyes glowed green and so did the aura around her. Tajii turned into a black wolf demon and joined hands with Yumi. Satomi and Samana said a chant together, as if they knew exactly what to do, despite the fact that they had never done it before. After their long chant was said, they finished it with one word, "Execute!" and with that Yumi and Tajii were surrounded in a large blue light screaming in pain, and when the light disappeared, they were gone. Nothing was left of them but ash, ash that soon blew away in the wind. Samana and Satomi turnded back to normal and smiled at eachother.  
"We are finally free," Samana said smiling.  
"It's over, we no longer have to live away from eachother. We can be together without fearing what our parents would do to us," Satomi said smiling back. They hugged eachother and walked back to camp and found Koenma sitting in front of the fire nervously explaining something to Yusuke and the others.  
"Hey Koenma," Samana said slightly confused as to why he was here.  
"Samana!?" Koenma said and jumped up and hugged her, "Thank goodness! Your parents planned to---"  
"We know, Koenma, and you needn't worry about them anymore," Samana said calmly.  
"As they foresaw when we were born, they were killed by us joining forces, and we restored peace to our family. The worlds are finally free from Yumi and Tajii's evil, and they can finally be at peace," Satomi said smiling at Koenma.  
  
Author's note: Well that's the end of my very first fanfiction. It took a long time, and a lot of effort, but in the long run, I had a lot of fun with it. And I am going to continue to write more fanfictions. I have already started an InuYasha fanfiction, but it won't be nearly as long as this was. I also have plans of making a prequel sequel to this fanfiction. It's call Back To the Day We First Met. It doesn't exactly follow the story line from this fanfiction, but it still has all the same characters. Samana and Satomi both grew up with the same human mother, step-father, and step-brother. Yumi and Tajii will remain absent from the story line and it's just going to be an interesting fanfiction about when they met Yusuke and the others. I hope you enjoyed my fanfiction and enjoy my new ones. Please reply back to me to tell me what you thought of this fanfiction, and don't be afraid to tell the truth, I am not afraid of you saying something like "It sucked, I never wanna read another one of your fanfics again." So don't be shy, tell me what you really think. Thanx for sticking with it and reading all that I wrote. 


End file.
